Red
by DarkNear8
Summary: Red N 1: Anna y Elsa se quedan atoradas en un elevador en donde confrontarán su amor-odio. G!p Elsa. Una colección de one shots e historias con unos pocos capítulos. Totalmente Elsanna, en donde podrás encontrar desde esponjoso amor hasta Gp/futa y lemon de lo más variado. AU o canon, lo que sea. Hagan sus peticiones.
1. Red 1: El elevador (Parte I)

Hola, este es en esencia un one shot que puede alargarse o no, pues soy poco creativo y esto me estaba envenenando el alma hasta que decidí redactarlo. Para que sepan y puedan huir a tiempo, la clasificación de esta historia es M por diversos motivos, en primer lugar porque este es un Gp o futa, como quieran llamarle. Es decir, una chica con pene. En este caso, será Elsa. Si no te gusta, te da asco y demás, estás invitado a irte y no seguir leyendo, es por eso que estoy advirtiendo antes, porque realmente me da mucha flojera que mucha gente se tome la molestia de comentar de lo mal que ven esto y lo otro cuando, en serio, pueden solo evitarlo e irse a buscar un poco de dulce realidad a otra parte.

Perdonen mi dureza, pero así está la situación. Yo sólo estoy explotando mi creatividad insana aquí, si quieres leer, adelante. Me encantaría que comentaras o que leyeras sin ofender mi vida como escritor, por otro lado, acepto las críticas constructivas aunque aviso que esto no estará basado en nada científico o médico. Y sobre mi ortografía… admito que no le doy una relectura, por lo tanto lamento si les molesta demasiado mis horrores gramaticales.

Otra cosa que me interesa decir es que acepto ideas para escribir más one shots de este tipo o de cualquier otra temática, que se irá anexando a esta "red" de historias que, espero, sigan fluyendo en mi cabeza. Las sugerencias pueden ser de distintas índoles, así que no me molesta –obviamente- que sean peticiones de lemon (hardcore o no) o amor esponjoso mientras sea Elsanna.

No, no soy dueño de Frozen y tampoco de ningún personaje aquí mencionado, dicho esto...

¡Diviértanse!

DarkNear

* * *

><p><strong>Red N° 1<strong>

**El elevador**

Sería un eufemismo decir que se odiaban. Desde que Elsa Winter había arrollado a Olaf, el pequeño y esponjoso perro poodle de Anna Andersen, ambas chicas no se podían ver. Era como si se olieran a miles de metros de distancia, así que cuando una sospechaba que se podría encontrar con la otra a la vuelta de la esquina, la primera prefería dar la vuelta a la manzana, aunque este supuesto les hiciera caminar más. En escenas menos prometedoras, se tenían que topar frente a frente sólo para empezar a echar chispas por los ojos y murmurar miles de improperios que ambas fingirían no escuchar. Por demás y, aunque no quisieran verse ni en pintura, se tenían que encontrar algunas veces porque, a decir verdad, vivían en el mismo complejo departamental mediocre desde el último par de años.

No es que Anna fuera una chica con el carácter más agrio y rencoroso, tampoco es que Elsa fuera la mala del cuento, quien casi había matado a un pobre cachorro. Es sólo que las situaciones y demás variantes habían hecho que las vidas de ambas jovencitas fueran puestas en una especie de ring en el que se terminaban golpeando una y otra vez, en rounds infinitos en donde no había ganador. Después del caso "poodle", por supuesto, ambas siguieron con su vida, sin poder evitar tirarse un poco de ácido cada vez que podían ya que, con la mala suerte que cargaban, también tenían amigos en común que hacían todo para que se llevaran humanamente, obviamente fracasando en el proceso, pero llevándose una sonrisa al rostro ante el constante bullying que ambas se hacían.

Por esos azares del destino y la vida que gustaba jugarles malas pasadas, a las tres de la mañana un sábado, Elsa Winter y Anna Andersen se encontraron –por primera vez en dos meses esquivándose- en el elevador que las llevaría al sexto y séptimo piso, respectivamente. Quizá si Anna hubiera tenido menos alcohol en las venas habría optado por tomar las escaleras, pero con cuatro cervezas encima –que era demasiado para alguien con su mediocre tolerancia al alcohol-, decidió ahorrarse los siete pisos porque creía que era algo que Winter debía hacer, al menos para demostrar un poco de "caballerosidad", o "damallerosidad"; cualesquiera estaba bien, después de todo, era el "ente" más apto para llevar a cabo dicha acción.

Y no era por nada, porque a la señorita Andersen no le gustaba entrar en los cotilleos de fin de semana, pero ella sabía algunas cosas que iban y venían circulando como una red sin fronteras desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Y no es que le importara, porque realmente Winter no le importaba, pero había algo así… Infinitamente pequeño, congruente y tan curioso en su cabeza que de vez en cuando la hacía pensar algunas cosas en cuanto a la rubia que, para ser sinceros, lucía radiante esa noche en especial.

La leyendo era, o el mito, las habladurías en este caso, que Elsa Winter no estaba en el bando correcto. Que ni siquiera estaba en un bando. La primera vez que Anna lo había escuchado, y que recuerda con una fascinante claridad porque se había atragantado con la cerveza de barril que ingería en un minúsculo vaso de vidrio, había sido completamente fuera de contexto. Hablaban del amor y los romances pasajeros, como todas las universitarias cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer. El tema de "sexo y alcohol" venían por sugerencia y, por supuesto, eran temas que no le molestaban en lo absoluto; pero gracias –o no gracias- a Meg, su compañera del curso de biología, se había colado a la plática un pequeño gran secreto que ella no habría imaginado ni en sus más grandes sueños. O pesadillas, porque se trataba de la innombrable Elsa Winter.

La anécdota iba en que Elsa era un tanto… distinta –como si no lo supiera de memoria Anna-, y que sus conquistas iban más al bando de las chicas. Totalmente al bando de las chicas. Hasta ahí, no había nada anormal, pues si bien no le importaba en lo absoluto que Winter fuera una lesbiana de clóset –pues se empeñaba en no demostrarlo con esa perfección casi monstruosa y terriblemente sensual-, lo que era raro era lo que vino después de eso. Meg había dicho algo como "ella tiene un pene", con la misma naturalidad con la que diría "hoy está soleado". Anna se había atragantado con su bebida mientras las demás chicas pasaban a otro tema de conversación tan rápido como habían llegado a las conclusiones acerca de su archirrival más grande de la historia.

Así que cada vez que se veían, Anna no podía –lo juraba- evitar mirar hacia abajo, más abajo del vientre de la rubia. No era algo que le interesaba, por supuesto, pero era algo que la había, hasta cierto punto, descolocado. Ciertamente, nunca notó nada fuera de lo normal con sus miraditas de un milisegundo, pues Elsa seguía metida en esa burbuja de irracional perfección como si fuera la modelo de la temporada de invierno que venía asomándose más rápido que el calentamiento global.

Siguiendo con su triste encuentro esa madrugada después de la fiesta de turno, ambas entraron al elevador sin dirigirse una sola palabra. El pequeño espacio, ciertamente, hacía que los odios pasados se apretaron entre sí y formaran una masa insoluble que iba creciendo con cada segundo un poco más. Contando con el hecho de que Anna estaba "tocada" por el alcohol, y su brillante sensatez se había escapado apenas entraron al edificio, no pudo evitar bufar cuando Elsa oprimió en el tablero el número seis y siete, como si tuviera derecho a elegir a qué piso iba Anna.

Como sea que fuera, exactamente, a Anna le molestaba todo lo que hacía la rubia. Sin importar qué. Odio, odio irracional, y la cojera por tres meses de su pequeño cachorro que terminó por ser adoptado por su madre antes de que el gerente del edificio lo echara a patadas.

En retrospectiva, Winter no habría arrollado al pequeño Olaf si este no se hubiera escapado del departamento de su dueña, quien no tenía permiso para tener una mascota en el edificio. Aunque también, Elsa tenía culpa, mucha culpa, pues lo que había parecido en su espejo retrovisor un pedazo de tela olvidado bajo su auto, terminó por costarle unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y varios gritos de su vecina pelirroja cuando descubrió que el aullido en realidad se trataba de una bola de pelos mejor conocida como… Olaf.

Sea como sea, el dinero con el que pagó al veterinario terminó por hacerle perder la oportunidad de ir a la sinfónica que se organizaba en su ciudad. Los gritos de Anna y sus incesantes insultos a su persona, las insinuaciones amenazantes y las bromas infantiles terminaron por regresarle la migraña olvidada. Sus ansias por devolver todo y más, la hicieron convertirse en la reina de hielo cada vez que Andersen se topaba con ella. Así que, de alguna u otra forma, ambas terminaron en un tira y afloja bastante gracioso para sus compañeros. Y su odio, casi tan mítico como el del día y la noche, fue una excusa más para que sus encuentros fueran desagradables y remotos.

Entonces, justo cuando llegaron al cuarto piso y Anna creyó que por fin se había librado de Elsa y esta última creyó que al fin podía dormir después de una noche por demás cansada, el elevador emitió un sonido seco, como si miles de metales se hubieran roto debajo y arriba de ellas. Hubo una sacudida en las que ambas se tuvieron que tomar de los tubos de seguridad y, después de varios parpadeos, un apagón total.

Por las madres que las había parido. Pues sí, estaban atrapadas.

Si la completa oscuridad no estuviera presente, las dos se hubieran mirado a los ojos con un gesto de profundo terror. Si las dos no se odiaran tanto, esto habría sido más bien uno de esos momentos que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas con sonrisas y burlas por decir quién era la que se había asustado más. Y lo recordarían de cualquier forma ahora, claro, pero pasaría por el hecho más desagradable de su existencia desde el asunto "poodle" sin resolver.

Nadie dijo nada los primeros segundos, mientras escuchaban cómo los engranajes del elevador se iban acomodando hasta formar un silencio sepulcral en la cabina oscura, densa y pequeña. Quizá todo se arreglaría, y en un momento más la energía eléctrica regresaría en un santiamén para luego empezar a subir hasta su piso, entonces el suceso quedaría olvidado y seguirían odiándose hasta el final de sus días. O bien, el elevador se quedaría atorado hasta que el velador de la ronda de la noche se despertara de su profundo sueño –a eso de las 7 de la mañana- y se diera cuenta, maravillado, que dos de sus inquilinas se habían quedado a medio camino, entre el cuarto y quinto piso, a un paso del cielo de llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Entre los mayores temores de las dos atrapadas, era que ocurriera lo segundo y, entonces, tuvieran que pasar encerradas en ese espacio durante cuatro horas, juntas… en la oscuridad, con el miedo prolongado de que algo sucediera peor de lo pensado y el elevador se desprendiera y cayera cuatro pisos hacia abajo, en donde sus restos descansarían tan o más rotos que la pobre patita de Olaf.

Y quizá estaban exagerando, pero había dos hechos innegables en esa situación de emergencia. Uno era que Elsa Winter le tenía miedo a las alturas y, dos, que Anna le tenía una aversión a la oscuridad tan o más grande que a la que le tenía al frío los días más terribles de invierno. Juntando todo eso, teníamos a dos personas totalmente muertas de miedo, atrapadas a varios metros del suelo en plena oscuridad, odiándose y aún digiriendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y, de paso, rezando al dios que habían dejado olvidado en el armario empolvado de su abuela.

Haciendo honor a su rivalidad, Anna que no aguantaba un segundo más en esa espesa negrura mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago luchaba por mantener lo que había ingerido esa noche, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta y lo encendió. La brillante luz iluminó enseguida el lugar. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo, Anna encontró a una Elsa muda, con las manos embutidas totalmente en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras miraba al suelo como si este se fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento. Al menos la oscuridad se podía remediar.

Esperaron como unas completas idiotas diez minutos más, en silencio. Entiéndase bien que ninguna haría nada por rescatar a la otra y, por lo tanto, ninguna haría algún movimiento que la otra no hiciera.

Al final de esos angustiosos minutos en los que ambas sabían que nadie vendría por ellas si seguían ahí al igual que estatuas sin gracia, Elsa se decidió por romper el hielo, pues sus pies se estaban enfriando al seguir pensando que estaba siendo sostenida solamente por el acero de unos cuantos centímetros, frente al vacío que enseguida venía.

—Nadie vendrá —dijo, planamente y sin rodeos. Mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Anna, que seguía al pendiente de su celular, rechazó la idea de tener que contestarle. En realidad estaba cabreada, mucho, cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada de red en el elevador y, por lo tanto, no podía avisarle a nadie que estaba atorada en ese hoyo con una demente e intento de asesina de cachorros.

-Hay que… gritar, creo. Alguien terminará oyéndonos —volvió a hablar la rubia. Anna siguió haciéndose la sorda—. ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? —bramó un poco molesta ahora, al saberse completamente ignorada.

Andersen, inmiscuida en mensajes pasados que le había enviado a su prima, volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos y apretó la mandíbula. Su contestación salió en un siseo bastante desagradable en los oídos de Elsa.

-Lo sé, idiota. Grita tú, si quieres, pero no creo que alguien quiera levantarse a las tres de la mañana, con el cuarto piso completamente desocupado y el quinto provisto de una anciana de ochenta años y un matrimonio de drogadictos.

Elsa reprimió un suspiro indignado y se volvió a su rincón oscuro. Ciertamente, la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto. Entonces… ¿Qué hacían? ¿Esperar hasta que alguien los descubriera mágicamente?

-No puedo quedarme aquí –dijo Elsa, rompiendo de nueva cuenta con el silencio- Si este aparato falla, nos vamos directo al infierno, son cuatro pisos, Anna.

Anna no disimuló la sonrisa que adornó sus labios. Se estaba burlando, claro, pero cuando su celular emitió tres pitidos y la luz se apagó completamente avisando que estaba descargado, sus ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión, horrorizados; se mordisqueó los labios, nerviosa.

-Yo tampoco –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Por lo tanto, y con justa razón, Elsa también se burló.

El ceño de Anna se frunció al instante al escuchar la risa de su compañera.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –casi gritó.

-Esto –respondió la rubia- nuestra caída al precipicio puede o no suceder, ¿pero sabes qué es seguro, Andersen? La oscuridad. Esta sí va a estar aquí mientras permanezcamos encerradas.

-Cállate.

Era cruelmente cierto. Más silencio. Y oscuridad, para variar.

Elsa sacó de su bolsillo su celular y lo encendió. Modificó unas cosas para que la iluminación del aparato tardara más y, para sorpresa de Anna, lo dejó en el medio del lugar. En el suelo. Así, iluminó el pequeño cuadrado en el que estaban con una luz difusa y blanca, como si fuera una neblina. Sin embargo, ya no estaban en completa oscuridad.

-No lo hago por ti –dijo Elsa, volviendo a su rincón.

-No te lo pedí.

-Entonces lo voy a apagar –Elsa se inclinó para coger su celular y, justo cuando iba a apagarlo, Anna dio un salto al frente y la miró con esos ojos azul turquesa que Elsa tanto conocía.

-No, sólo… Quizá sea mejor mantener la luz, ya sabes, hay que mantener la presión adecuada.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos y buscó en su cerebro si la luz tenía que ver con la presión atmosférica o alguna cosa por el estilo. Sea como sea, podía servir para burlar a su no compañera más adelante. Anna se encogió de hombros y casi estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua, si no fuera porque en su contexto eso demostraría que su infantilismo seguía presente. Entre otras cosas, Elsa sí lo hacía por ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta porque rompía con todos sus esquemas de odio que hasta ahora se habían forjado. El amor-odio era demasiado ridículo para convivir con ellas en esas épocas y en pleno siglo XXI. Lo hacía porque, a decir verdad, Anna era la primera mujer que la odiaba con tanta maestría y afecto –si es que eso podría llamarse así- y porque, a decir verdad, era a la primera persona que había mirado con curiosidad cuando llegó a vivir a ese lugar. Decir que le gustaba un poco sería dejar pasar la situación con demasiado desenfado. Le gustaba Anna, claro, pero no era el tipo de amor idílico como en los cuentos de hadas, ni el amor dramático de la telenovela coreana que veía su madre; mucho menos era el infantil amor de un niño pequeño que molesta a su compañera de preescolar. Era sólo un "gusto" raro. De esos flechazos que ocurren unas cuantas veces en la vida y que dejas pasar por distintas circunstancias adversas: en este caso, un cachorro arrollado y la sinfónica frustrada. O eso creía Elsa.

Había pasado cerca de media hora cuando Anna cayó al suelo por primera vez, al otro extremo del elevador. Elsa parecía tener más aguante pues no parecía inmutarse ante el cansancio y pereza de estar de pie. Como fuera, aquella perspectiva de estar sentada y tener a la rubia de pie, dejó a Anna divagar entre mil pensamientos que no la llevarían a nada en particular que no fuera lo que se dejaba ver, clara e increíblemente, bajo la tenue luz del celular que cada cierto tiempo Elsa encendería de nuevo. Y eso era, por supuesto, aquel bulto entre las piernas de Winter que entes se había negado a aparecer entre sus miraditas de antaño en los pasillos. La quijada de Anna casi cae al piso cuando descubrió que era realmente cierto todo aquello. Todo. Porque… Lo era, ¿no?

Una risa socarrona salió de su garganta. Era como descubrir algo ridículo y, hasta cierto punto, fascinante. Elsa la miró con una ceja levantada, pero siguió en la misma posición de antes, dejando descansar su espalda en la pared del elevador. Anna intentó por todos los medios esconder su sonrisa tonta mirando al suelo, pero la curiosidad mató al gato y ella, al parecer, resultaba ser un gato muy curioso. Aún más a esas horas, sin que el efecto del alcohol se disipara de su cuerpo y, a decir verdad, nada mejor que hacer. Entonces aprovechó que la rubia ponía atención, muy posiblemente, en la mancha del piso que tenía la forma de una guitarra y dejó vagar sus ojos de nuevo a ese lugar antes no explorado. Y sí, efectivamente, estaba ahí. La posición de Winter y los malditos efectos de la luz lo hacían ver muy, muy claro… Y prominente.

Anna parpadeó tres veces, sorprendida, cuando notó algo horriblemente cierto. Y era que un hormigueo insano había empezado a dispararse por su vientre, siguiendo una corriente que cruzaba su espina dorsal y terminaba en su nuca. Optó por echarle la culpa al alcohol y luego al cansancio, también a la desvergonzada idea de no haber tenido relaciones sexuales en más de seis meses.

Se atragantó con su saliva cuando se dio cuenta que no había dejado de ver en la misma dirección y Elsa la observaba ahora, dándose cuenta de este hecho. El sonrojo que la cubrió después no fue comparado con la vez que tropezó con Hans Isles y terminaron bajo dos litros de pintura azul, mientras hacían las escenas que utilizarían en su obra de teatro.

-¿Algo interesante? –murmuró Elsa con molestia, con el mismo sonrojo furioso que ella, pero mitigado por la oscuridad que predominaba en su propio rincón. Se sentía una especie de fenómeno en exposición.

Anna, que nunca se había caracterizado por ser la mujer más elocuente en determinados casos, abrió la boca varias veces antes de soltar todas las idioteces que se habían acumulado en su cerebro los últimos momentos, desde el momento en que Elsa había entrado al levador con ella.

-No, nada interesante, ¿qué podría ser interesante en ti? Estaba pasándola tan bien esta noche y luego sólo llego y estás tú aquí, y el maldito elevador se atora y ahora estamos juntas mientras tú le temes a las alturas y yo le tengo terror a esta maldita oscuridad que me está sacando de quicio, en conjunto con todo el aire que me estás robando para respirar y… ¿me preguntas si encuentro algo interesante? Rayos, ¡en verdad lo tienes entre las piernas!

La boca de Elsa se entreabrió, quizá tratando de entender qué había dicho realmente Anna o quizá tratando de hacer que el elevador se desplomara de una vez y evitara todo lo que sea que pudiera suceder si se quedaban por más tiempo en ese reducido espacio; porque si de algo estaba segura, es que si antes no se habían asesinado, de esa noche no pasaría.

-¡¿Estabas mirando mi entrepierna?! –rugió, sin saberse demasiado indignada, enfadada o… Madre suya, excitada.

Anna se paró de un salto, en defensa propia aunque, ciertamente, no había mucho qué defender.

-¿Estás mostrándomela al propósito? –dijo en un chillido.

El maldito alcohol…

-¿Qué? –inquirió Elsa sin creérselo. ¿Por qué rayos querría mostrarle su anatomía a Anna Andersen después de todo lo que habían pasado?- ¡Por qué rayos querría seducirte, Andersen!

-¡No lo sé! Estoy sola en un elevador contigo, ¡indefensa! ¿Por qué no lo harías?

Anna cerró el pico tan rápido como lo había abierto. ¿Estaba invitando a Elsa a hacerlo, a seducirla? Oh, cielos, eso había sonado tan pero tan mal incluso para su estado etílico. Por su parte, Elsa empezó a reír como si le hubieran dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo, mientras escondía sus dientes perfectos en la palma de su mano derecha.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Indefensa? Andersen, tienes una cinta negra en karate, yo soy el ratón de biblioteca de la licenciatura, ¿por qué carajos te sentirías indefensa conmigo? No soy igual que un chico –casi gritó, cansada de dar esas estúpidas explicaciones cada vez que alguien se enteraba de su situación peculiar.

Para suerte de la rubia-fresa, Elsa parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la infame invitación que antes había lanzado Anna.

-Quizá sólo estás esperando el momento en que esa luz se apague y…

-No voy a aprovecharme de ti –Elsa dijo con fastidio- ni siquiera me gustas. Eres tan… -iba a decir "molesta", pero recordó la sonrisa de Anna cuando realmente estaba de buen humor y la palabra cambió a "hermosa", pero al final terminó por modificarse estúpidamente hasta que se convirtió en-: pelirroja.

Anna, que había cruzado los brazos y ahora la miraba de frente, frunció el ceño ante el pseudo insulto de la rubia.

-¿Pelirroja? ¿En serio? ¿Me odias por ser pelirroja?

Elsa se lavó la mirada hosca que tenía encima y la cambió por una sorprendida.

-No te odio por ser pelirroja. Te odio porque me odias, y porque arruinaste mi fin de semana en la sinfónica más famosa del país.

-¡Arrollaste a Olaf!

-¡Pensé que era un trapo sucio!

-¡No tienes perdón!

-¡¿Crees que quiero el tuyo?!

El elevador emitió un ruido muy fuerte, como si se estuviera quejando de los gritos que habían empezado a pegar, a continuación, se movió unos centímetros hacia abajo, como un aviso de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Elsa dio un salto hacia adelante, en donde chocó con el cuerpo de Anna, quien pateó el celular sin darse cuenta cuando el cuerpo de Elsa la abrazó en su totalidad.

-¡No quiero morir! –Elsa gritó, aterrorizada y sin despegarse un ápice del cuerpo de Anna.

El elevador se había dejado de mover por completo, en dado caso, no estaba amenazando con caerse, sólo se había acomodado en su totalidad. Y por suerte, las luces de emergencia se habían encendido. No ayudaban gran cosa, pero ayudaban.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –gruñó Anna, al sentir la mejilla fresca de Elsa sobre la suya. Sus brazos la tenían rodeada sin que pudiera moverse incluso para corresponder el abrazo, cosa que no sucedería jamás, claro.

-Si nos movemos, esta cosa va a desplomarse –lloriqueó Elsa, borrando por completo aquella imagen de perfección que Anna tenía de ella.

Andersen iba a empujarla, pero haciendo un recuento de lo que sucedía y lo infantil que podría llegar a ser incluso su compañera, terminó por empezar a reírse.

-Esto no se va a desplomar, Elsa. El elevador estaba acomodándose.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi celular?

Anna volteó a ver atrás, sin poder despegar los brazos de Elsa de su cuello. El aparato electrónico estaba brillando aún, pero se podía ver perfectamente el cristal roto. Lo había pisado y no sólo empujado como creyó. Hizo una mueca que se iba a convertir en un "lo siento", hasta que sintió el aliento de Elsa en su oreja, entonces prefirió levantar las manos para darle manotazos a los brazos de la rubia hasta que esta la soltó.

-Saltaste encima de mí, ¡qué esperabas!

Elsa murmuró algo en voz baja y se inclinó a recoger su celular. La reparación saldría bastante cara, seguramente.

-Esto es por lo del Poodle, ¿no? –dijo Elsa, mirando a su celular moribundo.

-No lo vi. Repito, estabas encima de mí, inmovilizándome.

-Ya quisieras –dijo sin pensar Elsa.

Anna abrió la boca, completamente ofendida.

-¿Qué intentas decir? Jamás podrías gustarme, ni siquiera en un millón de años. Aún si no existieran más chicas y chicos en este mundo y lo único que quedaran fueran cucarachas. ¡Eres incluso peor que ellas, eres un monstruo!

Si Anna hubiera sabido que esas palabras en verdad afectaron a Elsa, habría callado a tiempo. Porque si bien no la soportaba, tampoco resultaba ser una perra malvada que gustaba ver sufrir a las personas. Elsa hizo acopio de su paciencia, porque realmente había recibido insultos peores, así que se mordió la lengua y prefirió seguirle el juego a la señorita Andersen pues, si quería jugar, ¿por qué no seguirla?

-¿Crees que no te he visto observándome por los pasillos?

-¿Qué? –Anna dijo.

-Oh, sí, Anna Andersen, la señorita perfecta que no me soporta siempre está de curiosa viéndome los pantalones. Si tanto te resulta monstruoso, ¿por qué eres tan curiosa y estás siempre con toda esa vista periférica sobre mí, eh? Tal vez, en realidad, sí te gusto, pero estás tan inmiscuida en este odio infantil que prefieres negarte a la idea y seguir ofendiéndome mientras no puede medir ni tus palabras porque sabes que te encanta…

Hubo un ruido seco.

Elsa sintió un ardor en la mejilla izquierda, y sus ojos que miraban a Anna con furia, ahora se habían desviado unos noventa grados de su trayectoria inicial. Andersen, completamente fuera de sí, le había dado una cachetada que luego le dolería más a ella. Sus grandes ojos miraban lo que había hecho y ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo una docena de veces antes de poder decir algo medianamente coherente, porque… ¿A quién engañaba? Elsa Winter era horrible, sí, y la mujer más odiosa que había conocido en toda su vida, pero era la única que la había hecho replantearse mucho acerca de su sexualidad y mil temas más que tenían que ver con el ridículo amor y la vida futura.

Valiéndose de ello, y de los ojos maravillosamente azules e inyectados en furia que ahora la observaban, Anna dio un paso grande hacia adelante, completamente inconsciente –consciente- de lo que hacía y unió sus labios con los de Elsa.

Si hubieran estado en otra situación, todo hubiera sido más amoroso, esponjoso y sublime; casi perfecto. Pero estaban en medio de una penumbra casi total, apretadas en un elevador que apenas daba espacio para respirar, encolerizadas, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel y sintiéndose demasiado estúpidas y aterrorizadas por el ambiente como para pensar en sentimentalismos pasajeros que mañana olvidarían.

Sólo se besaron como si eso ayudara a respirar correctamente. Elsa había tardado exactamente cinco segundos en salir de su aturdimiento, antes de darse cuenta que, literalmente, Anna se había echado encima de ella y ahora estaba moliendo sus labios con los suyos como si se tratara de esos sueños que no se atrevía a recordar después porque, resultaban, ser demasiado bochornosos. Sus respiraciones se agitaron como mil mariposas aleteando a su alrededor, por si querían algo romántico, pero también parecían respirar como dos lobos apunto de comerse y pelear por un dominio inexistente, pues terminarían muy muertos al momento. Anna mordió el labio inferior de Elsa, y al segundo que lo hizo la rubia atrajo a la otra chica más a su cuerpo, hundiendo la lengua en su boca cálida y húmeda. Anna gimió ante el contacto, y al instante se maldijo en alguna parte de su todavía coherente cerebro, la otra parte menos pudorosa hizo que sus brazos se enredaran en el cuello de la chica más alta y que su lengua buscara con urgencia la otra que empezaba a parecerle demasiado caliente y escurridiza.

Dieron pasos torpes hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda de Elsa chocó con el tubo de seguridad del elevador y el golpe le valió un gemido de dolor que Anna escondió con un beso aún más feroz que el anterior. Sentían que se estaban ahogando, las respiraciones agitadas hacían que todo se calentara como si se tratara de una piscina bajo un sol intenso en el verano más cálido de la historia. Anna se separó un poco, sólo un poco, abriendo los ojos en la acción sin saber que encontraría los de Elsa, hundidos en las profundidades de la oscuridad en donde parecían más bien de un tono gris y no del tono azul y centelleante que ya conocía. El gris era un tono que de verdad le estaba gustando y que hacía que el cosquilleo en su vientre se aumentara diez veces más.

Se miraron, limpiando la neblina que las empañaba. Un encogimiento por parte de Anna y un "al diablo" por parte de Elsa valieron para que ambas siguieran lo que sea que habían empezado.

-Mañana… -dejó escapar Anna, empezando besar la mandíbula de Elsa y a prodigar pequeñas mordidas por el cuello pálido y expuesto-. Esto no ocurrió.

-Se- seguro… -Elsa respondió con los ojos muy cerrados, más insegura que nunca.

Cada vez que los labios de Anna topaban su piel era como si una moneda muy, muy caliente marcara cada parte de su cuello. Sus besos se combinaban a la perfección entre lo fantasmagóricos y radicales; su áspera lengua viniendo y desapareciendo por su clavícula era una completa tortura. ¡Era como si la pelirroja tuviera mil manos! En algún momento había desabotonado la parte superior de su blusa y prodigaba un trabajo maravilloso en la parte expuesta. Todo eso hizo que su cerebro se desconectara por un momento efímero, sólo para regresar al mundo real con un tirón cuando sintió que su miembro se endurecía en sus pantalones. Un sonrojo furioso apareció en su rostro, uno que Anna no pudo ver por estar escondida entre su cuello, pero que valió para que su corazón se disparara y su pulso empezara a correr una maratón fantástica que la pelirroja sí pudo notar pero que ignoró muy bien hasta que…

-Oh, cielos… -Anna levantó la cabeza, sus labios hinchados y más rojos de lo común por tantos besos.

-Qué… sucede.

Hubo un titubeo por parte de la pelirroja. De pronto, Elsa tuvo miedo, por primera vez en muchos años, tuvo miedo al rechazo. Y le hubiera restado importancia si no hubiera sido el de Anna.

-Pues… Esto es tan raro –Anna dijo, como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta ya-. Eres… Es decir… puedes…

Anna buscaba las palabras adecuadas para abarcar todo ese asunto. Elsa, por supuesto, siempre adelantándose a todo, sabía exactamente a lo que su compañera pecosa se refería.

-No puedo embarazarte, Anna. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Sobre todo porque creo que este asunto se ha acabado.

Todo lo que pudo haber sentido Elsa, se había apagado en el instante que vio la duda recorrer las facciones de Andersen. No sabía cómo entenderlas, ni siquiera estaba segura si Anna quería verla o… si había olvidado el verdadero problema ahí. Cuando hizo el movimiento de apartarse del cuerpo de Anna, la pelirroja se apretó más a ella y volvió a besarla, esta vez más lento.

Anna no tenía nada en claro. Nunca en su vida había tenido algo completamente claro, empezando desde su sexualidad y terminando en su elección de esa noche. Sería tonto no aceptar que tenía un poco de miedo por lo que hacía, quizá no era miedo, quizá era inseguridad hacia ella misma, pues algo muy dentro en su cerebro le estaba diciendo que nada de lo que ocurriera esa madrugada sería borrado con tanta facilidad. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Elsa Winter. Pero estaba en un dilema, había invertido mucho tiempo odiándola como para caer así como así entre sus redes –que ella había tejido realmente-, y por otro lado, estaba esta necesidad insana de querer probar a su compañera en todos los aspectos posibles, incluyendo el tema de "no sexo", aunque el tema en ese preciso momento era, en la práctica, "follar en un elevador". Todo tan romántico y no al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si al amanecer Elsa la ignoraba? ¿Y si ella ignoraba a la rubia después? Ojalá hubiera un interruptor para apagar a sus pensamientos.

Lo hubo, por supuesto, cuando sintió a Elsa –o una parte de ella- haciendo presión en su entrepierna. Anna gimió en el beso que había terminado con Elsa devolviéndole las caricias que ella le había dado hace un rato.

-Anna… -la voz ronca de Elsa llegó a sus oídos. Si antes sentía que se estaba consumiendo como si fuera un carbón en una caldera, con eso se sintió una mecha bastante corta que estaba por terminarse para por fin explotar en una bomba- Si no estás segura…

Anna se separó, cansada de su idiotez y la inseguridad de ambas. Tomó a Elsa de las mejillas y la miró un instante, luego le dio media sonrisa mientras una sola de sus cejas se levantaba. Se lamió los labios y sus manos bajaron al pantalón de la rubia. Elsa dejó de respirar cuando sintió los dedos de Anna haciendo presión para poder desabotonar la prenda.

-Estoy segura –suspiró Anna en su oído y, a continuación, bajó sin problemas la cremallera del pantalón.

El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó al instante y un calor infernal nubló su mente.

Anna se arrodilló. Sin despegar la vista de Elsa, quien estaba a punto de hacer erupción. Anna estaba respirando entrecortadamente, era la primera vez que hacía eso y, si bien no le importaba que esa fuera la "primera", sí le importaba lo que Elsa podría pensar porque no estaba segura si antes alguien había… La sola idea de que alguien había mantenido sexo oral con Elsa hizo que un parte de ella se sintiera molesta, algo que se borró de su mente al momento en que descubrió los bóxer blancos de la rubia bajo el pantalón. Ahora sabía porque nunca había notado la existencia del amigo de Elsa, y era porque los bóxer estaban, quizá, un poco apretados; y porque la holgura de las prendas de Winter no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Anna tragó saliva y mordisqueó su labio inferior, escuchó perfectamente la respiración irregular de Elsa. Estaba muy excitada, podía sentirlo en la humedad de su ropa interior y no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que un ser humano le causó tal conflicto. Quizá nadie le había causado lo que Elsa estaba logrando con su cuerpo en ese momento.

Levantó una mano y tocó el miembro semi-erecto de Elsa. Incluso con la tela separándolos, podía sentirse lo caliente que se encontraba y el leve temblor que emitía. Escuchó su nombre proveniente de arriba, Elsa se había impacientado. Anna sonrió para sus adentros y tomó esta guerra en sus manos; bajó los pantalones de la rubia completamente y luego la otra prenda de vestir. Su respiración se cortó al instante, pues aunque no sabía qué esperaba realmente ver, estaba segura que no esperaba ver aquello tan…

No era enorme, nada que pudiera salir en los record guiness pornográficos, pero sin duda tenía un buen tamaño que Anna no habría considerado hasta ahora. Si lo pensaba bien y se desligaba de lo "masculino" del asunto, quizá incluso el pene de Elsa era demasiado estético y femenino, lo que hizo que se riera sin querer y que el rubor de la rubia aumentara muchas tonalidades más.

-¿Te estás burlando? –dijo desde arriba.

-No –Anna argumentó en serio-. Me resulta ridículamente natural que incluso en esto seas tan perfecta. Otro punto para odiarte.

-¿Per-perfecta? – Elsa preguntó aturdida, estaba segura que nunca le habían dicho eso. Quizá "excitante", "morboso", e incluso "guay" habían sido los vocablos más usados.

Antes de que pudiera intervenir más, Anna la acarició. Elsa dio un gritito ante el toque, pues no lo esperaba justo en ese momento.

-Alguien está muy despierto… -soltó Anna, haciendo énfasis en su vocablo más sexual del momento.

-Deja de jugar.

-¿Y quitarle lo divertido al asunto?

Parecía que Elsa corría en las grandes ligas con todo el aire que estaba pasando por sus pulmones. Anna había tomado su pene en una mano y había empezado a acariciarlo de arriba abajo haciendo que jadeara totalmente perdida ante el tacto un poco frío de la palma de la pelirroja. Al segundo en que Elsa creyó que Anna pararía por un determinado movimiento que hizo, sus palabras terminaron ahogándose al fondo de su garganta cuando los labios de Anna rozaron su glande. Se miraron por un segundo a los ojos, antes de que los nudillos de Elsa quedaran totalmente blancos mientras se sostenía del tubo del ascensor y la boca de Anna cubriera completamente la punta de su miembro con su boca. Anna tomó la base del eje y empezó a hacer movimientos rítmicos hacia arriba, amasando la carne caliente y ahora completamente dura de Elsa.

Desde abajo, Anna podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus ojos entrecerrados, completamente ennegrecidos y brillando bajo la luz amarillenta. Los huesos de su clavícula se marcaban con cada bocanada y jadeo y, por un instante, sintió que tenía una especie de control en ella. Así que cuando chupó y succionó el pene de la rubia con más ahínco, no pudo evitar la risita que se anudaba en sus labios. Se separó de ella nuevamente y empezó a recorrer con su lengua la punta, por todo el tronco hasta los testículos, mojándolo con su saliva. Elsa había empezado a gemir sin parar, y estaba conteniéndose para evitar que sus caderas de movieran hacia adelante cuando Anna volvió a enrollar su lengua en el glande y la hundió más y más en ella, sólo para salir de nuevo y repetir el proceso cada vez más rápido. Los labios de Anna se sentían suaves y su lengua levemente áspera hacía que empezaban a formarse pequeñas convulsiones en ella, sin hacer que llegara al punto culminante.

-A-Anna… voy a … ¡joder!

Y como una burla horrible, Anna se separó completamente.

Elsa abrió los ojos sin creer que Andersen fuera tan bruja como para dejarla al punto de no retorno, completamente excitada. La sonrisa de Anna estaba confirmándoselo, pero enseguida cambió a una seriedad indomable cuando la pelirroja vio su cara de frustración. Anna empezó a desvestirse sin más. Elsa parpadeó para saber si estaba en lo cierto. Lo estaba, claro.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y luego el pantalón de mezclilla que enmarcaba perfectamente su figura; las zapatillas habían quedado atrás. Elsa no podía dejar de ver cuando Anna acarició su abdomen y su blusa verde se levantó un poco para dejar ver su estómago plano. Bueno, definitivamente era mejor que en sus sueños. También se quitó el sostén, pero conservó su blusa del algodón.

Anna tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las llevó detrás de sus caderas, acercándose a ella. Elsa jadeó cuando sintió el aliento de Anna golpeando debajo de su oreja, inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Sintió su aroma embriagador, como a melocotones y fresas recién cortadas. El aroma del verano y el pasto bajo sus pies; todo en ella era una adicción. Sus senos se tocaban y su pene, ya completamente erecto, estaba haciendo fricción con la ropa íntima de Anna. La pelirroja empezó a besar su cuello, Elsa apretó más las manos en sus caderas y gimió ya sin disimulo cuando su cuerpo empezó a frotarse con el de ella. Estaba segura que iban a fundirse en algún momento, se sentía como lava saliendo de un volcán.

-Yo doy las órdenes aquí –dijo de pronto la pelirroja, haciendo que su lengua dejara un camino húmedo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja- y si no las cumples, recuerda que soy cinta negra en karate, Elsa Winter.

Sólo pudo asentir como un cachorro bien educado, sintiendo que su pene palpitaba furiosamente ante el contacto de la piel de Anna restregándose.

Anna se separó de nuevo y se posicionó a un lado de ella. Sus manos tomaron el tubo del ascensor y la miró directamente a los ojos. La garganta de Elsa se secó al instante con esa visión de la joven pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz completamente grave.

-Esto es sólo sexo… -dijo Anna, esperando a que se quitara su chaqueta y terminara de sacarse los pantalones. Ambas conservaban sus respectivas blusas aunque, claramente, la de Elsa ya sólo era un montón de tela arrugada encima de ella.

Elsa se posicionó detrás de Anna y llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de la pelirroja. Soltó un largo suspiro en el cuello de la chica al sentir la textura aterciopelada de su anatomía. Anna levantó la cabeza, lo que permitió que Elsa accediera más a la abertura entre su cuello y hombros. Cada vez estaba más insegura si realmente se trataba de sólo sexo, su corazón confundido estaba rogándole y explicando que no estaba jugando con eso, que era sólo una parte de lo que había estado deseando en verdad con Anna.

-Anna…

-Sólo sexo, Elsa –volvió a reprender Anna, evitando caer ante todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo cada vez que las manos delgadas de Elsa oprimían sus senos y se detenían en la punta de sus pezones.

-Yo…

-Elsa…

-Lo sé, no es que me intereses –gruñó, mordiendo suavemente el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Tampoco me interesas –gimió Anna con el corazón en la garganta y el big-bang formándose en su vientre y más abajo.

Las blusas estaban estorbándoles, pero si se las quitaban habrían cedido a todo y una parte de ellas creían que sería más rápido ponerse sólo el pantalón que todo el conjunto en cuestión, por si de pronto el elevador se dignaba a funcionar.

Elsa empezó a mover las caderas poco a poco, haciendo rozar su pene en toda la extensión del sexo de Anna que aún llevaba las bragas encima; se estaba arrepintiendo por no apresurarse a sacárselas cuando pudo. Sea como sea, la pelirroja estaba claramente muy húmeda.

-Elsa –gimió e intentó regular su respiración- No hay tiempo, deja de jugar.

-¿y quitarle lo divertido al asunto? –repitió Elsa, haciendo burla de sus líneas anteriores.

Anna gruñó con molestia, pero se calló y cerró los ojos al instante cuando la rubia acarició su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos, totalmente frías, y luego descendió hasta su vientre, en círculos y raspando levemente con las uñas, hasta traspasar la barrera de su ropa y llegar a su clítoris completamente hinchado. Ahogó un gemido mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, y su respiración desigual se volvió como si fuera un pez buscando un poco de agua; Elsa usó el dedo medio para oprimir el botón enrojecido de Anna y luego hizo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, jugando con la lubricación que emanaba de su abertura. La rubia tragó saliva al sentirlo sobre sus dedos, no podía creer que estuviera logrando esos efectos en la pelirroja, ni que esos sonidos que producía su garganta la tuvieran al borde de venirse en ese instante. Apretó el ritmo, masturbándose por encima de la ropa de Andersen; Anna gimió y lloriqueó sin cesar, sintiendo un fuego abrazador por todas partes, por cada centímetro de piel por el que surcaba la de Elsa. Todos los sentidos parecían maximizados, excepto por el auditivo, pues ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios gritos excitados. Incluso su espalda estaba quemando, al sentir los pezones de Elsa rozando con agonía entre sus blusas. Todo, todo, iba a explotar y salir volando de ese edificio.

-Basta, basta –jadeó Anna-. ¡Joder, Elsa! Deja de hacer eso…

-¿O qué? –murmuró Elsa, con ese tono de voz que Anna jamás había escuchado e hizo que se encendiera como un pedernal con muchas ganas de hacer una fogata.

-Estás tan dura… - Anna sintió que Elsa se tensaba, parecía que no esperaba aquello. Bueno, ella tampoco esperaba decirlo.

-Voy a joderte –susurró Elsa, como si en verdad le estuviera diciendo que la amaba y la luna ahora era de ella- Voy joderte hasta que empieces a gritar mi nombre, Anna Andersen.

Anna sintió cómo se deslizaba sus pantaletas por sus muslos y cómo la voz de Elsa se volvía como una danza erótica en sus oídos; suave, atrapante, hipnotizante. Nunca en su vida había esperado que las palabras de alguien se cumplieran al pie de la letra, hasta ese momento. Su espalda se arqueó cuando sintió el glande de Elsa buscando su abertura y luego se movió para recoger un poco de fluido, pasando y repasando por sus labios y regresando hacia abajo. Sentía la suavidad del eje del pene y, al mismo tiempo, la firmeza y el calor que emanaba, sólo un poco más frío que su propio sexo. Estaba temblando, y estaba segura que si Elsa no estuviera sosteniéndola con un brazo firme en ese instante, sus piernas la hubieran traicionado hace mucho, pues ahora parecía una gelatina humana.

En un segundo, su respiración había sido atrapada en sus pulmones. Elsa la haló más hacia su cuerpo, acomodándola a su disposición y ahí, justo ahí, se iban las amenazas de patadas karatekas y demás. Empezó a penetrarla con suavidad, deslizándose fácilmente en ella. Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en la dureza del miembro perforándola lentamente; abrió los ojos y jadeó cuando sintió un pequeño malestar que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia.

-Anna… Anna, ¿estás bien?

-¡Sí! –se adelantó, antes de que Elsa dejara de moverse dentro de ella- es sólo… que no había tenido nada tan grande dentro de mí –apuntó, con un severo sonrojo que no tenía nada que ver con la excitación-. Soy lesbiana… era lesbiana… sigo siéndolo, espera, ¿qué? Deja de confundirme.

Elsa soltó una risita y luego se inclinó para besar su mejilla, gesto que hizo que Anna sintiera que su cara no podía quedarse más roja. Había tenido una pareja formal en toda su vida, con la que había terminado hace más de un año; además, nunca había "arriesgado" mucho cuando se trataba de sexo. Ni siquiera le gustaban los juguetes. Era una pelirroja aburrida, poniéndolo en términos más cristianos.

-Sigues siéndolo; recuerda que yo no soy nada –Elsa le susurró, y parte de su flequillo hizo cosquillas en la mejilla de Anna, quien trató de tragarse sus palabras e hizo presión hacia atrás, hundiéndose más en su miembro palpitante. Ambas gimieron, Anna sentía que su corazón estaba en todas partes, todo estaba danzando y saltando como un duendecillo muy travieso.

-Más… Más rápido –dijo agitada.

Elsa le hizo caso y empezó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, hundiéndose en ella completamente y luego saliendo hasta casi la punta; trataba de buscar el ángulo perfecto, aunque para Anna ya todo estaba jodidamente excelente. Sobre todo cuando Elsa entraba dentro de ella y sentía todo su vientre completamente lleno, como si toda su anatomía fueran extensiones autónomas y estuvieran actuando por sí solas, recogiendo placer por todas partes. Por su parte, la rubia intentaba tomar respiraciones en cada una de las penetraciones, pues las paredes apretadas de Anna sobre su pene la estaban volviendo loca. Era todo tan caliente y resbaladizo; y parecía que se acoplaba perfectamente a ella.

-Elsa… -Anna soltó entrecortada.

Elsa sonrió y siguió con el ritmo, para luego detenerse poco a poco y empezar a penetrarla con más fuerza, hasta que el aire empezó a cortarse por el sonido de todos los fluidos mezclados, golpeando contra el interior de Anna y su pene.

-Elsa… Elsa… Joder… Más…

Anna había olvidado cualquier promesa de odio, sólo estaba rendida a la merced de Elsa y lo que sea que le pudiera brindar la rubia, como sus manos sosteniéndola y acariciando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, mientras se burlaban de su blusa y se introducían dentro de ella para presionar sus pechos y pezones. Sus dientes mordisqueaban la carne expuesta de Anna mientras se escuchaba jadeos entre ellas. No quería imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer la lengua de Elsa en el mismo lugar en la que ahora se encontraba otra parte de su cuerpo. Anna estaba perdiendo al mundo; y Elsa estaba follándola con la misma fuerza en la que la había visto en sus más oscuros sueños. O era mejor, porque podía sentirla en cada uno de sus poros, dentro, muy dentro de ella, haciendo esa presión maravillosa en cada uno de sus puntos débiles.

-¡Anna! –Elsa parecía igual que ella, sus flexiones empezaron a ser más torpes en un momento, y sus ojos cerrados indicaban que estaba a punto de venirse.

Anna lo sintió, y con la siguiente embestida su vientre se tensó para que, luego, una electricidad poderosa viajara por cada nervio de su cuerpo en un orgasmo feroz en el que convulsionó, haciendo que sus paredes vaginales oprimieran el miembro de Elsa con cada choque. Un momento después, cuando Anna seguía en el éxtasis gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, Elsa sintió su propio orgasmo viniendo con fuerza y, cuando se iba a apartar de ella para no eyacular en su interior, Anna tomó sus brazos e hizo que la abrazara, oprimiendo sus muslos para que se viniera dentro. Eso sólo hizo que los sentidos de Elsa se volvieran más fuertes y terminara con más fuerza de lo que alguna vez pudo haber ocurrido.

Ambas estaban sudorosas y jadeantes; pero incluso en esa situación Anna dejó deslizar la palma de su mano derecha en el brazo de Elsa que la sostenía y subió la otra mano para acariciar su cuello, casi con… ternura.

-Es sólo sexo… -Anna jadeó, sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban cada vez más y más.

Elsa no contestó, y en su lugar volvió a besarla en la mejilla, más despacio y por más segundos de lo que ambas hubieran querido.

Cuando el portero logró rescatarlas a las 7:35 de la mañana, nadie sospechó lo que había ocurrido varias veces en ese viejo elevador.

* * *

><p>No olviden hacer sus peticiones por MP o dejar una review, me inspiro más cuando me dan una idea general y luego termino desarrollándola. También háganme saber si les gustó, no muerdo a menos que sea la preferencia del usuario (¿?).<p>

Paz (Y)


	2. Red 2: El misterio de los Lafrevre (I)

¡Hola chiquillos, verán, no saben cuánto agradezco sus comentarios! Sigan mandándome sus peticiones, hay unas en verdad increíbles que quiero tomar y mezclar (así funciona mi cerebro). En cuanto al anterior capítulo, pienso hacer una continuación pero no ahora, quiero seguir escribiendo más alternativas y luego regresar sobre mis pasos y darles más capítulos.

Me ha sorprendido la cantidad de reviews y follows, no paren por favor, hagan feliz a esta alma podrida que seguirá llenándolos de lemon en todas sus presentaciones mientras haya público lector. No sean tímidos, escríbanme sus comentarios –en anónimo o como sea-, mientras haya más habrán más ideas :D

No soy dueño de Frozen, ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí (excepto tal vez algunos random y sin mayor importancia).

* * *

><p>Red N° 2<p>

**El misterio de los Lafrevre**

Anna Sorensen era nueva proporcionando sus servicios a la familia Lafrevre, una de las familias más poderosas por esos años, considerados parte de la nobleza del país. Vivían cerca de la zona montañosa, en donde no se podía encontrar viviendas a más de cinco kilómetros a la redonda; además de que los territorios en donde se encontraba el castillo de la familia, naturalmente, siempre estaban desolados por los continuos ataques de lobos y las intensas nevadas que ocurrían todo el año. Era un invierno eterno. Era casi un suicidio que alguien saliera sin más de ahí, así que el personal del castillo prácticamente vivía con la familia por elección y obligación. Sin embargo, tenían permiso y deber de salir una vez al mes por tres días; no más ni menos. Absolutamente todo el personal abandonaba el castillo y, por lo tanto, los cinco Lafrevre se quedaban solos. Nadie sabía el porqué de estas circunstancias, pero tampoco era un tema a debate ya que la familia de por sí era conocida por sus excentricidades, ya sea por las ostentosas fiestas que organizaban durante invierno o las ropas que de pronto decidían usar. Solían decir que vivían adelantados a su época y los placeres de la vida siempre iban en un primer plano, sin importarles el derroche desmedido de dinero.

Quizá la señorita Sorensen era una de las personas más jóvenes que había pisado el castillo. Quizá incluso era la más curiosa de todas, pues aunque las circunstancias que la llevaron a trabajar a ese lugar no fueron las más apropiadas, en algún momento de su instancia se sintió indudablemente atraída hacia la forma de vida de todos en el castillo. Durante el día y hasta la media tarde cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, las ventanas permanecían cerradas y el personal trabaja así, sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que al parecer la curiosa familia tenía más afición a la vida nocturna. No eran seres de la mañana. Cuando el sol estaba más anaranjado, sus rayos ya no quemaban y era como la llama de una vela a punto de extinguirse, el duque de Lafrevre se levantaba con su esposa y pasaban muchas horas en el estudio, en donde solían tomar té y hacer el trabajo de ese día. Anna casi nunca los veía, apenas había topado unas cuantas palabras con el duque cuando fue su primer día en el castillo, además de eso, su vida era en la cocina y ayudando a limpiar habitaciones.

Ciertamente, en el poblado en el que vivía Anna –que se encontraba a las faldas de la montaña y era el más cercano al castillo- solían contar muchas historias acerca de los Lafrevre. Entre las más alocadas estaban aquellas que decían que, en realidad, el linaje de la familia estaba maldito desde hace muchos siglos atrás y era por eso que nunca dejaba de nevar; solían decir que eran inmortales y que, incluso la más pequeña de los tres hermanos, no había envejecido ni un ápice desde que el pueblo tenía memoria. A veces los consideraban demonios, vampiros, hechiceros, pero por ser parte de la nobleza todos callaban ya que, si eran personas importantes, quizá había algo guardándose muy en lo profundo en donde nadie debía meter sus narices. Además claro, los Lafrevre hacían donaciones importantes de alimentos y dinero a muchos aldeanos, así que si se veían beneficiados ante su benevolencia, ¿por qué pagarles con algo que no fuera gratitud?

Anna tenía sentimientos encontrados, cuando su familia se quedó sin dinero y su padre falleció durante uno de los inviernos más fríos que asolaron el pueblo en el que vivía, sabía que tenía que conseguir un empleo que pudiera dar sustento a su madre y su hermano pequeño; y si bien conseguir el trabajo en el castillo iba a poder solventar casi cualquier gasto, también significaba que tenía que dejar a su familia. Terminó por empacar en un baúl el par de vestidos que su madre le había confeccionado y más ropa de invierno, se ajustó unas botas, un gorro y, antes de salir el sol cuando el otoño iniciaba, tomó el primer carruaje que la llevaría cerca de los territorios Lafrevre. Conseguir el empleo después fue lo más sencillo, pues estaban faltos de personal desde que un cocinero se había perdido en la nieve y dos mozos habían sido atacados por unos lobos.

Adaptarse fue muy fácil ya que estaba acostumbrada a los cambios bruscos. Lo único que no le agradaba mucho era sentirse como si estuviera trabajando para nadie, ya que era realmente muy extraño toparse con algún miembro de la familia. Usualmente, mientras el personal estaba durmiendo, los Lafrevre estaban despiertos; y viceversa. Sólo había dos personas, Kai y Gerda, los jefes del personal, que parecían nunca dormir y eran quienes atendían a la familia por las noches.

A Anna le dejó de importar todas esas situaciones al transcurrir una semana, luego la conoció a _ella, _a Elsa Lafrevre, la hija mayor de los duques, quien se había estado escondiendo magistralmente de todos, contrariamente a sus dos hermanos. Se vieron por primera vez el décimo día después de que Anna dejó a su familia, se encontraron cerca de las cocinas cuando ella se estaba retirando a dormir y Elsa recorría con un sigilo casi espectral los corredores oscuros, mientras leía un libro. Anna no entendía cómo era posible que lo hiciera, siendo que apenas podía ver a un palmo de distancia si no fuera por la vela que llevaba bien sujeta en una de sus manos; Elsa en cambio, parecía que se encontraba a plena luz del día. Anna se había congelado en su sitio, incapaz de volver la mirada y dejar de observar como una completa idiota a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, y es que esa acción estaba resultando más imposible que sobrevivir a los lobos. Elsa era, por mucho, la mujer o el ente más precioso que había visto en su vida, incluso más bella que las otras dos Lafrevres: la más pequeña de las hijas y la madre —que era tremendamente hermosa—, pero aquella rubia con los ojos azules y profundos como el mar revuelto, tenía algo infinitamente más atrayente que estaba haciendo que Anna perdiera la cordura. Era como si sus iris la atrajeran y estuvieran comiéndola viva, desnudándole el alma poco a poco sin derecho a negación. Y Anna no se negaría jamás a esa chica. Entonces, cuando Elsa le sonrió esa vez y levantó ligeramente una ceja, el mundo que Anna se había creado en el castillo se volvió nebuloso. Los días se volvieron insípidos y las noches parecían más atrayentes, a veces, quería trabajar durante esas horas y dejar el turno de la mañana, pero sabía que era imposible. Su encuentro, aunque fue el más efímero, no dejó que Anna durmiera bien los siguientes días. Era como si la hubieran envenenado y, estaba casi segura, que si el amor a primera vista existía entonces ver a Elsa esa noche era lo más cercano a aquello.

La buscaba en sueños, corría por pasillos remotos; sin final. Y Elsa estaba en cada vuelta, en cada cruce, mirándola con la seriedad de sus facciones que hacían que el corazón de Anna diera saltos dentro de su pecho, a punto de salirse de su lugar. Quería verla de nuevo, quería encontrarse con su piel de porcelana que parecía esculpida por todos los dioses nórdicos, con sus ojos de hielo que perforaban sus emociones, con aquellas manos delgadas que parecían tan gráciles y firmes bajo esos guantes tan pálidos como su piel. Quería enredar los dedos entre los cabellos de plata de aquel ser maravilloso, retorcerse ante su toque. Quería que Elsa la viera, la viera realmente la próxima vez y le volviera a sonreír y levantar esa ceja insinuante; pero para eso tenía que haber una "próxima". Así que cada noche a partir de ese día, regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta que era la última en quitarse de la cocina, buscaba entre las sombras por si de pronto sus ojos no podían captar algo, pero Elsa no apareció de nuevo. Era como si la mujer se hubiera evaporado, como si fuera un fantasma entre los muros de piedra en el castillo.

Para el día veintiuno, cuando la salida mensual se acercaba, Anna fue llamada por Gerda, el ama de llaves. La tarea que se le dio la dejó completamente anonadada pero extremadamente feliz; las instrucciones eran limpiar las habitaciones de Kristoff, Rapunzel y Elsa, los tres hijos de los Lafrevre, justo después de la doceava campanada que emitiría el reloj principal del castillo. A media noche. Ese día, Anna estuvo bastante fuera de sí, la cocinera en jefe la había reñido varias veces, principalmente porque había dejado que se quemara casi todo el almuerzo del personal. Anna ni siquiera había prestado atención a ese hecho, así que cuando la dejaron sin comer no le pudo importar menos pues su nerviosismo podía más que cualquier cosa. Iba a estar en la habitación de Elsa esa noche, ¿nadie podía entenderlo?

Así, cuando la última campanada se dejó oír y casi todo el personal se había retirado hace mucho tiempo a sus aposentos, Anna vistió con el vestido verde más bonito que tenía y recogió su cabello en un solo moño que adornó con una cinta. Quizá parecía más emocionada de lo que se suponía que debería estar, entendiendo el hecho de que sólo iba a limpiar unas habitaciones, pero estaba tan excitada por la situación que no le hizo caso a su cerebro diciéndole que se pusiera a pensar como una chica más de los servicios y no como si estuviera yendo a una cita acordada con el príncipe del país.

Primero ordenó la habitación de Kristoff, el único hijo varón de la familia. Luego la de Rapunzel, que parecía tener la edad de Anna. Ninguna habitación estaba realmente sucia, a excepción de las camas desordenadas. Del mismo modo, ninguno de los Lafrevre se encontraba presentes mientras Anna se encargaba de las habitaciones, y tampoco tenía idea de dónde se podrían encontrar a esas horas. Dejó hasta el final la alcoba de Elsa, sobre todo porque quería disfrutar el momento antes de poder retirarse a dormir esa noche. Para su gran sorpresa, cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con que estaba en una completa oscuridad y ninguna vela estaba encendida, como con las alcobas anteriores.

Anna sacó unos fósforos largos de uno de sus bolsillos del delantal blanco y empezó a encender las velas que se sostenían en un candelabro justo en el escritorio que se encontraba frente a la cama de Elsa. Olía a menta y la frialdad que se percibía en el ambiente era aún mayor que en las otras habitaciones. Justo arriba, había un retrato de la familia que parecía haberse pintado recientemente, no por la frescura de los materiales -ya que lucía desgastado y muy antiguo- pero sí por los rostros de las personas. Era como si se hubieran congelado en el tiempo, pues a pesar de que la pintura parecía tener al menos cinco décadas de antigüedad, todos los Lafrevres lucían exactamente igual que como estaban en la actualidad.

-¿Necesitas que me retire?

Sorensen pegó un gritó, dejó caer los fósforos y volteó enseguida para encontrarse de lleno con los ojos escrutadores de Elsa que se encontraba sentada en la esquina derecha de su cama. El corazón se le iba a salir por diversos motivos ese día, ¿cómo había llegado la joven rubia a ese lugar, cuando estaba muy segura que no había nadie en la alcoba cuando entró? ¡La había visto admirar como una boba la pintura!

-¡Señorita Lafrevre! Dios, siento haber entrado así a su habitación, se supone que no debía haber nadie, es decir, no fui informada y… Sólo tengo que limpiar y… ¡No, no se tiene que ir! Yo sólo… Siento haber gritado, me ha asustado un poco.

Elsa sonrió de medio lado sin demostrar realmente un signo de felicidad, pues sus ojos seguían igual de serios que siempre. A continuación, se levantó y limpió un inexistente polvo de los pliegues de su vestido que parecía igualar el tono de sus ojos.

-Sorensen, ¿no es así?

A Anna le tomó dos segundos saber que se refería a ella.

-Sí, sí, Anna Sorensen, señorita Lafrevre. Soy… nueva en el castillo.

-Lo sé, señorita Sorensen. Hace mucho que no teníamos caras nuevas en este lugar y la suya es… Una que no se puede olvidar con facilidad. Espero que su estadía sea de lo más placentera.

Elsa hablaba con palabras justas y acertadas, su voz era un suave murmullo que parecía rebotar en cada muro de la habitación; apenas gesticulaba y sus manos estaban unidas al frente, descansando en su vientre. Para Anna, era toda una princesa; y no podía creer que esa princesa estuviera hablando con ella como si se tratara de un casual día de campo. Y lo que era más importante: la recordaba, sabía su nombre. No la había olvidado. Su encuentro no había sido del todo casual.

-Todo el personal es bastante atento –mintió Anna, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba por el nerviosismo- mi estadía ha sido muy grata.

Elsa dio pasos al frente y el corazón de Anna dio un brinco. Los oídos se le taparon y su pulso se volvió en una carrera frenética. La cercanía del motivo de sus sueños la estaba volviendo loca. Lafrevre tomó un libro que se encontraba al lado de Anna y lo resguardó entre su pecho y su brazo derecho; luego se inclinó y recogió los fósforos que Anna había soltado. Volvió a sonreírle cuando se los entregó.

-¿Está lista para salir del castillo al fin de mes? Normalmente los nuevos se emocionan ante este hecho –Elsa dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se relamía el labio inferior. Anna no pudo apartar la vista de esa acción.

-Yo… -¿cómo decía que ahora que la veía frente a ella no quería apartarse ni un segundo de ese lugar?- Sí, es… sí. Mi familia debe estar feliz de verme de nuevo.

Elsa asintió.

-Bien, eso es bueno, señorita Sorensen, pero no se detenga por mí. Estaré leyendo en una esquina. Usted puede seguir con su trabajo, no la entretengo más.

Dicho esto, Elsa cumplió con sus palabras y se resguardó en un rincón para leer. Anna empezó a ordenar la cama que parecía no haberse usado jamás y, por momentos, era como si Elsa no estuviera ahí, a pesar de que la pelirroja podía sentir claramente cómo una mirada se clavaba en su espalda, haciendo que una corriente viajara por su espina dorsal y le brindara más nerviosismo extra. Cuando terminó, dio una inclinación en donde estaba sentada Elsa y se mordió los labios, esperando que la rubia dijera algo, pero como esto no sucedió, Anna se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la salida, tragándose el nudo grueso que venía cargando en la garganta dese hace un rato.

-¿Señorita Sorensen? –la llamó Elsa justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, pero antes de que Anna pudiera abrirla de nuevo, Lafrevre llegó tan rápido hacia ella que Anna creyó que había corrido más ágilmente que un lobo.

-¿Sí, señorita Lafrevre? –inquirió Anna con un hilo de voz. Elsa había puesto la palma de la mano en donde la de Anna descansaba. La estaba tocando, y a pesar de que la rubia llevaba guantes, Anna podía sentir el cosquilleo que le producía el frío de su piel contra la suya. ¿Frio?

-Gracias –dijo en un tono solemne Elsa-. Tome esto como una muestra de gratitud.

Anna bajó la vista y se encontró con que Elsa le extendía una barra de chocolate envuelta en un papel. Tragó saliva. No parecía un producto muy barato.

-¡Gracias! –casi gritó- pero… no se tiene porqué molestar, es mi trabajo después de todo señorita Lafrevre.

-Insisto, tómelo Sorensen —Elsa insistió, acercándose a su rostro- Jamás seré capaz de terminarlo sin un poco de ayuda.

Anna lo tomó, las piernas le temblaban terriblemente. Los ojos de Elsa no se apartaban de ella y, un instante después, la rubia se alejó y le dio las buenas noches. Anna hizo una media reverencia y salió en estampida del lugar hacia su habitación compartida con Leia, una chica que ayudaba en los establos.

Llegar a la habitación no menguó su nerviosismo. Sentía la mirada de Elsa sobre ella, una extraña sensación que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Como una enfermedad. Leia dormía profundamente, emitiendo ronquidos muy altos que, en otro momento, habrían hecho que Anna la despertara y le riñera; pero en ese momento la pelirroja no podía pensar, no estaba segura si podría dormir siquiera.

Se quitó el vestido y los zapatos, hasta quedarse con la bata de dormir. Antes de acostarse se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo roto que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. La flama de la vela le daba un aspecto amarillento y cálido; aún con la media oscuridad podía ver perfectamente el rubor que aún no bajaba. Sentía calor. Mucho calor, a pesar de que afuera nevaba. La mano en donde Elsa la había tocado se sentía terriblemente caliente, como si el frío de la rubia la hubiera quemado. No le estaba molestando en absoluto; pero estaba haciendo que no dejara de pensar en la chica y la sensación recorriera por todo su cuerpo. Una sensación extraña, diferente, una que, de cierta forma, la avergonzaba.

Se acostó a dormir antes de volverse loca en ese momento. Ni siquiera los ronquidos de su compañera pudieron despertarla, así que su cuerpo fluctuó pasivamente hasta que su pecho dejó de correr y se estabilizó; hasta que las sensaciones de hormigueo desaparecieron. Y cuando estaba más tranquila y la nebulosa de sus sueños la llevaron a escenarios distintos, sintió el roce de sus sábanas siendo despojadas. Los ojos azules de Elsa la volvieron a mirar como esa noche y las manos pálidas, desprovistas de los eternos guantes blancos, palparon suavemente su estómago. Anna observó a Elsa, completamente tranquila, como si en su sueño estuviera a salvo de cualquier nerviosismo o torpeza natural; levantó la palma de su mano derecha y llevó un mechón de pelo de la chica tras su oreja. Lafrevre le sonrió y Anna sonrió también en respuesta. Elsa se veía casi humana, desde esa distancia, Anna podía ver algunas pecas que se escondían en su rostro y un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas; podía sentir la sangre circulando en sus venas. Se encontró preguntando si la Elsa real se vería así o sólo se encontraría con esos fríos ojos, casi plateados, que parecían venir de otro mundo. Aquellos sólo desbordaban amabilidad y ternura.

"Bésame", había dicho Anna en un susurro que viajó y se instaló en los oídos de su compañera. Antes de que Elsa pudiera cumplir, Anna se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de ella. A Lafrevre sólo le bastó con dejar caer más la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran completamente unidos. Las dos cerraron los ojos.

Anna nunca había besado a alguien. Nunca le había agradado un chico como para querer regalarle su primer beso, creía que todos olían mal, siendo que en su pueblo la mayoría se dedicaba a la cría de renos; y era horrible pensar que una chica le gustara, podían llevarla a la horca. Entonces apareció Elsa y su mundo se vino abajo. Nada le importaba ya.

Elsa hizo el primer movimiento, despegando levemente los labios de ella y volviendo a unirlos, dejando que se deslizaran suavemente. Anna respiraba hondo, y luego dejaba salir despacio el oxígeno. Hubo más movimientos suaves por parte de Elsa, casi idénticos al primero, Anna sólo seguía el ritmo, confundiéndose a veces hacia la dirección que debía seguir. Era fácil y no al mismo tiempo. Pero luego, con las respiraciones más agitadas y sin querer despegarse una de la otra, Anna abrió la boca para coger un poco de aire, acción que Elsa aprovechó para hacerse con su boca. Su lengua lamió los incisivos de Anna y luego bajó hacia el labio inferior de la chica, para atraparlo entre sus dientes suavemente. Anna abrió los ojos y un ruido bastante extraño y ronco salió de su garganta; no tenía idea de lo que hacía Elsa con ella, pero definitivamente le estaba gustando, así que cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos y sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, dejó que Elsa raspara su lengua por todo el perímetro de sus labios, tocando cada parte, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Anna enredó los dedos en el cabello de la rubia, y la obligó a acercarse más a ella; la obligó a hundir su lengua en su boca para que bailara con la suya cuanto quisiera. Sentía el roce de Elsa en su paladar y luego la punta de su lengua enredándose entre la suya. La cálida humedad de su saliva se unía con la fría de Elsa; sus labios chocaban y despegaban para volverse a unir con más ahínco que antes. Respiraban fuertemente, no alcanzaba el aire ni la vida para demostrar algo en ese beso aclimatado.

Anna sentía que parte de su cuerpo estaba vibrando, las piernas de Elsa estaban fuertemente atrapando sus caderas, inmovilizándola. Y sus manos se deslizaban como serpientes por su cuello, sus senos y costillas; cada toque haciendo que su temperatura corporal subiera más y más grados; había algo que se estaba formando en su vientre y bajaba hasta su sexo; Anna empezó a mover los muslos, haciendo que su cuerpo rozara con su ropa y le brindara un poco de tranquilidad a esa explosión formándose en ella; pero nada bastaba, quería que Elsa —encima de ella— empezara a moler sus caderas, que apagara el fuego que la estaba quemando viva. Quería sentirla por todas partes.

Elsa la seguía besando de la misma forma, atrapando su lengua entre sus labios y succionando cada parte de su boca. Le estaba robando el alma. Anna tenía cerrado fuertemente los ojos, tenía todas las emociones encerradas y lo que Lafrevre hacía con ella sólo estaba empeorando su situación; era una muñeca dispuesta a lo que sea.

La mano de Elsa empezó a descender, a amasar sus pechos y a tocar sobre la ropa. Cuando llegó al punto en el que Anna creía tener una caldera a fuego vivo, oprimió con la palma entera y Anna emitió un grito de éxtasis cuando una corriente se libró dentro de ella y recorrió cada punto de toda su anatomía. Elsa volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento otra vez, y otra vez. Hasta que lo único que salía de la garganta de Anna eran gemidos y sus caderas se movían por sí solas, arremetiendo con la mano maestra de Elsa.

Elsa dejó de besarla para empezar a dejar un rastro húmedo por su mandíbula y luego succionar y lamer por todo su cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas que hacían que Anna buscara desesperadamente clavar los dedos en algo; abrazó a Elsa, su cuerpo entero rozaba con el de la rubia mientras los dientes de la chica se burlaban de su clavícula y regresaban en donde su cuello y oreja se unían. Elsa abrió la boca, Anna sintió su aliento chocando contra su yugular, entonces ahogó un grito cuando Elsa la mordió fuertemente y el dolor se extendió por cada fibra de su ser.

Abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y una luz muy brillante chocó con sus ojos.

Había amanecido y una Leia asustada la sacudía de un brazo para que despertara.

Anna se sentó en la cama aún jadeante, asustada. Las sábanas de la cama estaban hechas girones y estaba sudando, su ropa entera estaba húmeda.

—Anna, ¿una pesadilla? —Leía preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Eh? —respondió tratando de enfocar pero aun sintiendo demasiado fresco aquel sueño— ¿qué? Ah, sí, sí. Una horrible pesadilla.

Leia pareció tranquilizarse.

—Me pasaba cuando llegué apenas aquí; es normal, después te acostumbrarás a estar sin tu familia. Los Lafrevre no son tan horribles como los pintan, extraños, sí, pero no horribles. Además, pagan muy bien; y no hablemos de la comida, comemos como reyes. ¿No crees?

Anna asintió. Tenía las manos aferradas a la cama y un cosquilleo muy vago se extendía aún por su vientre. El dolor que había sentido en el cuello había desaparecido por completo. Era sólo un sueño. Leia le sonrió y salió de la habitación como cada amanecer. Ella aún podía quedarse un rato más, de cualquier forma los Lefrevre nunca desayunaban, así que se levantó y se quitó la bata de dormir, quedándose completamente desnuda. Sintió el aire frío envolviéndola completamente y cerró los ojos, reviviendo el extraño sueño. Si tan sólo el aire fuera Elsa…

Se acercó a su espejo y se observó en él antes de remojar la cara en el agua fría que Leia le había dejado. También se llevó las manos húmedas por el cuello para refrescarse un poco; le ardió levemente cuando sus dedos palparon cerca de la yugular. Un poco sorprendida, se miró de nuevo en el espejo, enfocando esa parte de su cuello y, para su gran sorpresa, encontró un enrojecimiento casi inexistente. Su cerebro empezó a dar vueltas.

Quizás la había picado algún bicho.

Quizás.

* * *

><p>Sobre esta historia: tendrá continuación y muy posiblemente será un g!P. ¿Qué es lo que prefieren? Espero que les agrade el inicio y espero sus respuestas.<p> 


	3. Red 3: La psicoterapeuta (Parte I)

Aquí Near, lamento la tardanza de este capítulo. He tenido contratiempos que me impidieron avanzar.

Quisiera aprovechar para hacer unas aclaraciones: ya tengo escrito algunas historias pero unas están sin terminar y otras tienen muchos errores así que por eso tardo (además de soy una basura porque yo mismo me corrijo lol). Intento brindarles calidad antes que cantidad y espero que realmente se aprecie. Estoy tomando nota de sus peticiones, créanme, me gusta mucho que comenten, así que no sean tímidos y dejen todas sus ideas y críticas.

Muchas gracias por todas sus opiniones y comentarios, me siento sorprendido con todos, ¡y apenas vamos en el capítulo dos! Ahora tres, como sea.

Este capítulo es una mezcla de una petición y mi propia creación. No estoy haciendo a Anna una adicta al sexo como fue pedido jaja pero espero que queden conformes con esto. Siempre intento apegarme a las características de las chicas.

N/A: Identificaré las historias con "redes": Red N 1... 2… y así, cuando escriba las segundas partes pondré esto en la parte de abajo en la "red" que corresponda.

* * *

><p>Red N° 3<p>

Por cierto, este capítulo puede contener algunas escenas de pseudo violación y angustia, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Parte I

Psicoterapeuta

Su familia no la entendía, los doctores tampoco lo habían hecho; ella misma se sentía incapaz de comprender y aceptarse, así que un psicoterapeuta que quería analizar a fondo sus facultades mentales y emocionales jamás lograría hacer lo que en dieciocho años de su vida había pasado como un suceso sin remedio. De ningún modo ayudaría, menos a ella, que estaba aterrada ante la idea compartir varios minutos de su vida con un desconocido, como para pensar seriamente en arrojarse del auto mientras estaba en movimiento y así no llegar a la cita programada. Entonces cuando el auto estacionó, su padre la sacó del automóvil y la llevó casi con camisa de fuerza hasta el último piso del pequeño edificio. No había salida, a menos que quisiera romperse los huesos con una caída libre de seis pisos.

No quería terapeutas, no quería amigos ni gente a su alrededor. ¡No quería a nadie! ¿Por qué no lo querían entender? ¿Por qué nadie…?

Entonces la conoció.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Arendelle. Soy Anna Andersen y seré su psicoterapeuta, es un placer tenerla al fin con nosotros.

Elsa, que había estado esperando tras esa puerta de madera gruesa a un hombre aburrido, con canas a los lados de la cabeza y unas gafas de media luna casi cayendo sobre el puente de su nariz mientras sostenía en sus gestos un aire abatido, se encontró de frente con una joven pelirroja que quizá era apenas mayor que ella, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y aun aire infantil y vibrante que, creyó, era imposible en una persona normal; era imposible que fuera la psicoterapeuta. Quizá se trataba de la secretaria y el verdadero doctor se encontraba tras ella, pero había dicho claramente que ella sería el médico en esa situación así que, honestamente, Elsa se encontraba totalmente anonadada y por un segundo, olvidó completamente que su padre seguía a sus espaldas y compartía unas últimas palabras con la pecosa pelirroja antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlas solas.

Solas.

El aire se hizo denso y la habitación, adornada con algunas pinturas que proyectaban las cuatro estaciones del año y un cálido tono ocre, se hizo mil veces pequeña hasta que Elsa se sintió demasiado inexistente frente a la mujer que le sonreía sin atreverse a sentarse al fin. Ambas se miraban, Arendelle apenas enfocando y tratando que sus ojos no salieran de sus órbitas al saberse completamente sola y sin futuro en ese lugar; Anna, por el contrario, tenía una media sonrisa solidaria y amistosa. El mundo brillaba para ella.

-¿Quieres sentarte? El sillón es tuyo, puedes subir los pies si quieres, siéntete cómoda.

Elsa parpadeó sin entender, todo ahí parecía no tener un significado. Todo era un código, empezando por esos ojos azules claros que la observaban, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-Yo no quería esto –dijo sin más, atropelladamente y con un tono que no pertenecía a su voz.

-Tus padres creen que es lo mejor, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Elsa. Esta es tu decisión, ¿por qué no pruebas con una sesión y luego podrás elegir si te resulta provechosa o no?

Elsa entrecerró los ojos, barajeando las posibilidades que tenía frente a ella. Como último recurso, y porque sabía que su padre no iría por ella sino hasta dentro de al menos una hora, se terminó dejando caer en el sillón negro, de piel, para luego cambiar su gesto asustado a uno más duro hasta que su caparazón se hubiese cerrado por completo. No hablaría, no pensaba regresar después de ese día. No quería volver a ver a esa chica.

-Entonces… -Anna Andersen se sentó con las piernas dobladas en su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si con este hecho pudiera hacer que su voz se escuchara mejor. Se relamió los labios sin mirarla y tardó unos segundos antes de sonreírle de nuevo-. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? Escuché que estás en tus vacaciones de verano y te preparas para la universidad, también oí otras cosas un poco más tristes, ¿cómo es eso de que dejaste de ir a las prácticas de atletismo…?

Elsa tuvo fiebre ese día. No una fiebre normal, de enfermedad, sino una más profunda, etérea y sin nombre. Pensó y repensó cada uno de los segundos que pasó con Anna, la manera en que gesticulaba, en que su flequillo caía por los lados y esa fascinante forma que tenía para hacer parecer que nada era complicado; para hacer que Elsa se mantuviera concentrada en ver cómo sus labios se curvaban y su lengua sobresalía de ella cuando, de pronto, recordaba que tenía que apuntar algo y el gesto de concentración llegaba por unos segundos. El primer día había sido un choque, traumático y sin retorno. Pero todo se desequilibró de verdad cuando días después se negó a asistir de nuevo a otra cita y un mensaje llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Un mensaje sencillo y amistoso que la mantuvo en otra fiebre pasajera de ira, mediocridad, desprecio a sí misma y un salvaje descarrilamiento de sus emociones que terminó en ella encarando a su padre, diciéndole que regresaría, que quería otra cita con Anna.

_"Espero que todo se encuentre bien. Fue un placer haberte conocido; lamento por todo lo que has pasado. Ten un buen día. Anna Andersen"._

Elsa releía el mensaje sin saber cómo Anna había obtenido su número, aunque supuso que tenía que ver con que ya tenía muchos de sus datos.

En la segunda cita tampoco habló mucho, pero la felicidad de Anna cuando la vio entrar de nuevo por esa puerta valió para que su corazón diera dos saltos mortales y se sintiera como una liebre en la explanada más grande del mundo. Con cada cita, se prometía que no volvería a asistir; pero lo siguió haciendo, porque se había vuelto adicta a la voz de su psicoterapeuta, a sus gestos, sus sonrisas, a cada onza de su cuerpo que parecía brillar de un color diferente con cada conjunto de ropa que llevara encima. Y para tenerla siempre atenta a ella, Elsa se había proclamado la peor persona del mundo con sus contantes monosílabos y sus desagradables palabras cada vez que Anna hacía el intento de acercarse.

No es que quisiera que Anna supiera de ella, no, no. Estaba yendo para su placer personal, porque jamás se había sentido tan atraída hacia una persona. Estaba segura que sea como sea, la joven pelirroja jamás la entendería y seguiría brindándole aquellos conceptos psicológicos que no le interesaban. Siendo sinceros, Anna solo estaba tratando de llegar a ella para curarla, cobrar su dinero y luego retirarla por la puerta más cercana. Que Elsa no estuviera aportando algo significaba que Anna no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Elsa, en verdad no puedo ayudarte si no pones algo de tu parte –Anna había metido un mechón de cabello tras su oreja derecha, mientras juntaba sus piernas. Ese día llevaba una falda negra con corte recto que dejaba ver parte de sus muslos- No entiendo por qué insisten en regresar cuando claramente no quieres estar aquí.

Elsa se puso a la defensiva enseguida, cruzando los brazos. Por supuesto, Anna no tenía idea de que la rubia tenía un flechazo por ella y, sinceramente, Elsa tampoco era muy consciente.

-Si no vengo, mis padres no dejarán de molestarme. Lo han hecho desde que puedo entender –mintió y Anna lo supo.

-Estoy muy segura que puedes brindarme algo más, Elsa. Todo lo que hemos platicado en una decena de sesiones es menos de la cuarta parte de lo que realmente ocurre aquí. Necesito que me digas qué hacer, no puedo seguir cobrándole a tu padre por varias horas que no nos llevarán a ninguna parte.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, no? ¿Por qué debería importarte?

Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se irguió en la silla.

-¿Perdón?

-Deja de pretender que realmente te interesa ayudarme, lo único que quieras es el botín y yo te lo estoy dando. A nadie le interesa saber cómo llevo mi vida, lo único que les preocupa es que no pueda encajar en sus canones de sociedad perfecta por mi maldita anormalidad; todos parecen preocuparse más por eso que por sus propias asquerosas vidas, así son todos, señorita Andersen, y realmente no espero que pueda intentar comprender lo que pienso porque usted no ha vivido ni una décima de lo que yo he tenido que pasar desde que nací.

Anna, que se había quedado sin habla, intentó darle coherencia a todo lo que su paciente le decía.

-Tus padres nunca me dijeron exactamente por qué tomarías la terapia, Elsa. Sólo hablaron de tu ansiedad. Yo no te estoy juzgando, sólo intento ayudarte en lo que sea que te esté atormentando. Y créeme que esto es lo más importante que he podido sacarte desde que vienes a las citas. No me tienes que creer nada si no quieres, pero ten en cuenta que sólo soy el autobús que te llevará a aceptarte sin pensar en la "sociedad". Si quieres creer que te uso para obtener dinero, puedes estar segura que eso no es cierto, pues si bien es mi trabajo también sé cuándo un paciente no quiere mi ayuda y entonces no es necesario que regrese. Te lo dije al inicio.

-¿Entonces por qué has enviado el mensaje? ¿Acaso no querías que regresara?

-No, no, sí. Espera, no quería forzarte a regresar, y estaba segura ya no lo harías, por eso decidí enviarte el mensaje. Quería… -Anna pareció vacilar. Suspiró y dejó su libreta de apuntes a un lado, luego miró a Elsa directamente a los ojos- Sólo quería ser tu amiga, ¿vale? Pero las reglas son que no puedo serlo si soy tu psicoterapeuta. Así que aquí estamos, y tienes todo el derecho de salir por esa puerta y creer lo que quieras de mí en este momento.

Elsa se levantó del sillón sin decir una palabra. Miró por un instante a Anna y salió de la habitación. Sentía la molestia traspasarle el pecho y el cerebro. Molestia sin sentido. ¿Por qué Anna?

Nunca había tenido amigos, nadie había querido acercársele, siempre la habían considerado extraña desde muy pequeña. Y ella había estado bien, por un tiempo, hasta que su madre empezó a llorar por las noches y su padre se desesperó porque en su colegio empezaron llamarla de mil formas, siempre haciendo énfasis a su precaria situación emocional. Entonces un día hace unos años, después de las clases de atletismo, todo empeoró. Elsa recordó todo lo que había sucedido en el trayecto a casa, mientras ignoraba las preguntas inocentes que su padre le lanzaba cada tanto. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Estaba cansada de todo, de ser la anormal, la rara, la reina de hielo, el monstruo, la muda.

Ese día, cuando se terminó de bañar y todos en la casa se habían ido a dormir, Elsa tomó su teléfono celular que sólo le servía para llamar a sus padres y para jugar mientras esperaba en las paradas de autobuses a que la fueran a recoger en el colegio o a sus citas con Anna. En su bandeja de entrada se encontró con el mensaje de la chica, lo leyó un par de veces antes de dirigirse al buscador de internet y escribir en la pantalla táctil el nombre completo de su doctora: Anna Elizabeth Andersen. La búsqueda le arrojó una centena de resultados buenos y un millar más de resultados mediocres. Al parecer su joven psicoterapeuta era popular y escribía una columna de salud en un periódico, algo que, de otra forma, Elsa jamás hubiera sabido. Encontró por ahí su biografía, y haciendo cálculos supo que Anna tenía exactamente 25 años, siete más que ella. También supo que se había graduado muy joven y que tuvo una corta carrera en obras de teatro.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, buscar información acerca de Anna. Quizá era porque así podía compensar lo que tenía planeado hacer, una forma de saber una de la otra. Aunque luego podía arrepentirse pero seguiría siendo la chica que acosó a su doctora. Sin importar el caso, su dedo pulsó la opción de imágenes y la pantalla de su celular se llenó de varias fotografías de Anna. Elsa se sorprendió al encontrar unas muy buenas y que, posiblemente, habían sido tomadas cuando la pelirroja se dedicaba al teatro. Una en particular le llamó la atención y no tenía nada que ver con Andersen en trajes de oficina o caracterizada como un personaje de la época victoriana. Era, más bien, una simple imagen de su doctora en traje de baño, posiblemente en algunas vacaciones hacia las playas soleadas de alguna ciudad menos fría que en la que vivían. Se veía muy bien, pensó Elsa en algún momento, y sin darse cuenta había contorneado cada parte del cuerpo de la joven mujer. No es que antes no lo hubiera hecho con alguna artista o algo por el estilo, pero la cosa iba más en que nunca lo había hecho cuando se trataba de una persona que realmente podía ver cualquier día de la semana. Alguien muy real.

Sin más dilación, dejó a un lado su celular y se sobó los ojos cansados. Las figuras que se formaban en el techo de su habitación, contrastando con las luces de la calle que se filtraban por la cortina de su ventana y la oscuridad, la mantuvieron distraída un momento. Pensó en Anna, en todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde y en lo grosera que se había comportado con ella cuando la mujer sólo trataba de ser amable. Pensó en Anna y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando pensaba y escribía notas, pensó en Anna y en la manera que doblaba las piernas, en su sonrisa y la forma en que la miraba cuando llegaba a las citas. Pensó en Andersen y cada uno de sus movimientos, su voz que se filtraba por cada parte de ella y llenaba de susurros serenos sus pensamientos. Y por último, pensó en esa pelirroja y sintió cómo su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada.

Su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, rápido y pidiendo a gritos salir. Una corriente, como si se tratara de olas gigantes, la envolvieron y fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta su vientre y luego más abajo. Elsa cerró los ojos y vio a Anna muy cerca de ella, enredada entre sus sábanas y buscando con una de sus manos el cuerpo de Elsa. Dejó que un suspiro saliera de ella cuando la pelirroja jugó con el dobladillo de su camisa de dormir, y el aire se perdió en alguna parte cuando esos mismos dedos siguieron avanzando y se metieron bajo la camisa ahora ignorada. Elsa se encogió por instinto, apretó el abdomen y una pequeña descarga se reveló contra ella, justo en su coronilla. Anna siguió avanzando, sintiéndose una serpiente buscando a su pequeña presa, se deslizó cerca de ella y sonrió, apretando los labios en su mentón como si disfrutara de todas sus reacciones. Elsa emitió un jadeo cuando el cuerpo de Anna cambió de posición y ahora se encontraba a horcajadas arriba de ella. Sus ojos la veían directamente a pesar de la oscuridad, a pesar de que Elsa no quería que la vieran porque sentía que todos sus esquemas estaban siendo violados sin que las palabras pudieran salir de su garganta completamente muerta.

A Anna no le importó, parecía que nunca le importaban las barreras. Elsa tenía miedo, mucho miedo recorriéndole cada poro del cuerpo; y vergüenza, vergüenza por lo que empezaba a formarse en cada rincón de sus entrañas. Una tormenta, un huracán gigante que nunca se había sentido tan vivo y con ganas de arrasar todo a su paso. Anna se acercó a ella, Elsa pudo sentir la inclinación de su delgado cuerpo y su aliento caliente golpear su rostro. Luego sintió algo húmedo recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, antes de recibir un pequeño tirón que hizo que jadeara. La lengua de Anna avanzó sin problemas por su cuello, provocando que Elsa tuviera que buscar como un pez sin agua algo para sostenerse; pero Andersen siguió avanzando sin compasión, mordiendo y chupando cada punto sensible en su cuello y clavícula.

Su respiración se agitó, sentía mariposillas por todo el estómago. Y lo que era más difícil, todo eso había salido de la nada y la estaba excitando a un nivel que nunca creyó que podía suceder. Ni siquiera cuando respiraba hondo y empezaba a navegar por páginas pornográficas para liberar la tensión que, había dicho su doctor, era necesario desaparecer cada cierto tiempo. Pero antes todo había sido con extremo cuidado, pudor y sentimientos de pena y frustración, en cambio esto, con Anna empezando a palpar con las manos sus costillas, era completamente distinto. Elsa casi deseó que fuera real, pero tan rápido como había llegado la idea, sus ojos se habían abierto como si su alma hubiera sido amenazada y su cuerpo peleara por detenerla dentro.

Estaba pensando en Anna. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos aún sostenían con fuerza las sábanas. Elsa respiró varias veces, tratando de entender por qué había sucedido eso, tratando de encontrar pretextos que fueran menos mediocres que los que se había puesto la vez que decidió seguir asistiendo a las citas con la psicoterapeuta.

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de regular todo su sistema. Se quitó las sábanas de encima con un manotazo y miró hacia su regazo. Evidentemente, seguía excitada. A quién engañaba.

Negó una y luego dos veces. No quería, no podía. No debía. Se levantó de la cama, hecha una furia luego del susto principal. Encendió su computador y esperó a que cargara mientras pensaba en los errores que había cometido al dejar que Anna Andersen la impactara de tal forma. Nadie había podido. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Todo era un tema sexual? Porque si era así se podía arreglar rápido y con sencillez. Tecleó en el buscador desesperada, miles de páginas pornográficas de todos los estilos aparecieron en la pantalla. Dio clic en la primera opción y se puso los auriculares, no importaba realmente, sólo quería terminar con eso ya para demostrarse así misma que la doctora no era nadie en su vida. Apenas un tema de qué hablar.

El video empezó a reproducirse, un tipo con cuerpo de trompo y casi calvó empezó a montar a una pelinegra, así y sin demora, como si le hubieran cortado a toda la escena y la hubieran llevado al punto clímax en donde la chica gritaba que le dieran más duro por detrás. Elsa estaba excitada, sí, pero esa escena provocó que frunciera el ceño y se preguntara si realmente quería verlo. Tardaba apenas unos minutos, supuso que no perdería nada pero, dando un vistazo a la página, se encontró con más opciones. Quería reír con los títulos, casi todos empezando con "zorra" o "follando en…". Dio clic de nuevo en otro video y siguió haciéndolo porque encontró que, en vez de ayudarla con su estado, sólo estaban haciendo que ocurriera lo contrario. Dándose casi por vencida y sintiéndose muy patética, abrió una nueva ventana como si se tratara de una investigación de alguna clase y dejó que cargara el video; antes de leer el título para al menos reírse un rato, la toma empezó y su pequeño y torpe corazón se hizo pequeño y luego empezó a latir de nuevo, desbalanceándose como venía haciéndolo toda esa noche. Se trataba de un video simple y de mala calidad que había empezado con una chica bastante joven mirando fijamente a la cámara y luego se había empezado a desnudar mecánicamente. Quizá nada había valido, pero Elsa dejó el video por dos sencillas razones: la chica era pelirroja y, además, tenía un increíble parecido con Anna. No lo era, claro, y quizá era su imaginación haciéndola ver alucinaciones en todas partes, pero no importó porque ahora la mujer tenía toda su atención.

Leyó el título, también simple. La chica se iba a masturbar. Elsa puso su mejor cara de estudiante ejemplar y miró con atención a la pelirroja. Parecía que se trataba de una profesora y quería enseñar el procedimiento. Cuando estaba completamente desnuda y sentada en la orilla de la cama, abrió las piernas y enseñó su sexo a la cámara. Grande fue la sorpresa de Elsa a notar la humedad en su entrada, es decir, la chica parecía un robot como para encontrarse en ese estado. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella también lo parecía, no era nadie para criticar.

Obviamente, tratándose de pornografía, la cámara enfocaba más a los genitales de la chica que a su rostro, cosa que no le importó a Elsa ya que le bastaba con que se dejara ver un poco de ese cabello cobrizo. Anna, Anna, Anna. Ya no se iba. La mano de la chica descendió y empezó a tocarse el clítoris sin orden alguno, Elsa pensó en lo que sería ver a Anna hacer eso y enseguida algo en ella se encendió como un fósforo. Su mano izquierda también descendió y palpó en su entrepierna, por encima de los pantaloncillos. Estaba caliente. Y cuando la chica del video empezó a suspirar y gemir bajito, como si lo hiciera en los oídos de Elsa, su mano aumentó el ritmo y la garganta se le secó al instante. La pelirroja apretó uno de sus senos con una mano y luego siguió con los masajes mientras su otra mano se arrastraba por toda su intimidad, jugueteando con los fluidos para esparcirlos por toda su entrada. Elsa gimió, mordiéndose para no emitir sonido alguno, la chica hundió uno de sus dedos en su abertura y empezó un ritmo lento que estaba dejando sin aire a Elsa. Unió otro dedo al baile, y la rigidez robótica que había mantenido al inicio desapareció cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse mientras se penetraba a sí misma y jadeaba.

Elsa cerró los ojos, con la imagen anterior perforándole el cerebro y lo que se sentiría estar dentro de la pelirroja, penetrándola con la misma lentitud con la que sus delgados dedos se movían. Escuchaba a la chica en los auriculares, fuerte y clara. También escuchaba el ruido húmedo que producía sus dedos golpeando cada vez con más fuerza dentro de sí misma. Elsa no lo aguantó más, metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones y tomó su miembro ahora completamente erecto y duro.

_Una de las chicas que siempre la molestaba, Denisse, se había acercado a ella después de su clase de deportes y luego la empujó hacia los casilleros de los vestidores. Al menos cuatro de sus compañeras más enormes la rodeaban y se reían del gesto de dolor y miedo en su rostro, como si en verdad les divirtiera. Hasta ese día nadie la había atacado, se limitaban a burlarla y esconderle sus cosas. Elsa supo que iba a pasar algo muy malo cuando Denisse la tomó del cuello de la blusa y, con una risotada, dijo algo como "veamos por qué la reina de hielo nunca se desnuda frente a nosotras". "Quizá tiene un tercer pezón", había dicho Giselle, "o una enorme cicatriz que cubre tres partes de su cuerpo" había optado otra. "¡Tatuajes! Seguro que ni sus padres lo saben", sugirió la última._

_ No era nada de eso. Denisse lo comprobó cuando casi rompió su blusa de deportes y sólo encontró su pálida piel frente a ella, sin rastros de imperfecciones o tatuajes. Elsa, a pesar de estar en etapa de desarrollo, lucía como una chica común y corriente sin demasiados atributos pero tampoco con una seria escases de ellos. Denisse no estaba conforme, ella quería ver que Elsa Arendelle era una basura, y así no encontrara nada ese día, iba a dañarla porque, a esa edad, era lo único divertido en el colegio. Las chicas también supieron que algo era anormal cuando Elsa empezó a forcejear con su compañera que le llevaba más de una cabeza, dos se hicieron hacia atrás ante la incomodidad de ver a la rubia siendo despojada de su ropa mientras gritaba y las lágrimas empezaban a salir a borbotones de sus ojos. Elsa sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, nunca había sido violada de esa manera, a tal punto de querer que el mundo se destruyera en ese momento. Toda su intimidad, su secreto escondido por años, estaba siendo despojado de la manera más denigrante que podría haber existido. Se sentía mediocre y débil, y el llanto que siempre había escondido bajo una seriedad impenetrable ahora había sido descubierto. Su dignidad estaba siendo masacrada. Denisse no se iba a detener en ese punto. Todas lo sabían. No bastaba sólo la playera, así que empezó a halar los pantalones de algodón de Elsa mientras esta le propinaba manotazos. Se requirió exactamente tres personas para que al fin pudieran bajarle el pantalón, aún sin lograr sacárselos. Y entonces todo paró. El tiempo se había congelado, incluso los gritos de Elsa._

_ "Es un monstruo", había dicho Denisse con los ojos desorbitados. "¡Voy a vomitar!" dijo la que la sostenía de los hombros y enseguida se apartó como si la piel de Elsa tuviera un ácido muy corrosivo. La tercera, que había querido que tuviera tatuajes en vez de "aquello", soltó una risita nerviosa y miró a las compañeras que habían decidido no participar. "¿Ella es un chico?", dijo con confusión._

_ Nadie supo qué contestar._

-Mamá, ¿puedes darme mi historial clínico? –Elsa le preguntó a su madre una noche, dos semanas después de la última vez que vio a Anna.

-C-claro –respondió sorprendida su madre-, perdona la pregunta, ¿para qué es?

Elsa comenzó a alejarse de ella para ir a esconderse de nuevo a su habitación y hundirse en su vergüenza. Aún se sentía culpable por sus pensamientos acerca de Anna.

-Voy a dárselo a la doctora Andersen.

Contestó con simplicidad. Pero la verdad era que nadie había leído todo ese aburrido expediente de hojas y hojas antes y ahora se estaba muriendo de miedo ante la reacción de la psicoterapeuta. Elsa iba a entregar su secreto como se debía por primera vez. Ella iba a ir de nuevo a su cita y ahora terminaría la terapia.

* * *

><p>Tengo una pregunta que quizá debí considerar en un inicio. ¿Prefieren que el formato de mis historias esté tal y como está o prefieren que los publique por separado para que no haya tanto enredo? Háganme saber.<p>

Pregunta dos, ¿quieren que publique una nueva historia o que continúe una de las ya existentes?

Como siempre, sus críticas son apreciadas.


	4. Red 1: El elevador (Parte II)

¡Y como todos lo pidieron (o muchos)! Aquí está la segunda parte de "El elevador". La verdad es que quería publicar una historia nueva, pero luego de la relectura me di cuenta que cuando lo escribí no andaba en mis cinco sentidos, así que espero que disfruten de esta parte de la historia que ya conocen. Probablemente la última de esta Red.

Esto será esponjoso amor y Elsanna en todo su esplendor. Y sexo, sobre todo sexo (naaa, no hay tanto). Están advertidos. Aviso que tuve que hacer una vergonzosa excursión al sexo lésbico. Lo siento, I tried, pero estas cosas siempre son complicadas y he fracasado. Por cierto, ¡no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Elizabeth Lail! Ya saben de dónde salió la inspiración, pero no le digan, seguramente me caería una demanda.

Gracias por todos sus cometarios, a los que no leían este tipo de historias, lamento pervertirlos, es por su bien jaja. No les digan a sus padres.

Gracias por los MP también.

N/A: Frozen sigue sin pertenecerme, si fuera mío, ya saben lo que ocurriría. Disney probablemente trataría de desaparecerme o sería quemado en la hoguera.

* * *

><p>Red °1<p>

Parte II

El elevador

Las siguientes semanas, Anna evitó olímpicamente a Elsa. Se la había pasado de la universidad a su departamento y viceversa, sin atreverse a salir más de lo necesario. Algo que era, por mucho, muy raro en ella. Era una chica que no podía quedarse encerrada por mucho rato, y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo para no encontrarse con una realidad que la estaba acosando el último mes. Después de lo ocurrido en el elevador –que era algo que quería olvidar- primero se había sentido sorprendida consigo misma al saberse vulnerable a caer fácilmente en un pasajero amorío, luego enfada, porque no había tomado las medidas necesarias y suficientes; porque, en serio, había tenido sexo en un elevador, con una casi desconocida y, por demás, ¡había dejado que Elsa se viniera en ella! ¡Dentro! Lo cual le estaba sonando muy horrible cada vez que lo recordaba, a pesar de que la rubia había jurado que no podía dejarla embarazada. Era cosa de su moral y orgullo, que había decaído un mil por ciento por culpa de la insufrible Winter. ¿Podía sentirse al menos usada? ¿Arrojarle toda la culpa a Elsa? ¿Era correcto sentirse violada y ultrajada? Quizás así se empezaría a sentir menos mediocre, descuidada, torpe e insensata. Vamos, ella tenía mucha culpa pero no lo aceptaría, no por el momento. Era mejor sentirse el rehén.

Luego estaba esa frustración que emergía cerca de su estómago y salía disparada hacia su garganta en un gruñido, porque mientras ella se comía las uñas sobre un evento que habría quedado en el olvido para cualquier persona, ella estaba rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus escasas ideas acerca de lo que ocurría con ella y esas cosas extrañas que hacían ebullición en su cabeza, pecho y en un lugar muy profundo, parecido al alma que era inexistente y borrosa: sentimientos. Tenía sentimientos, no es que fuera una insensible, no, no, todo lo contrario, el problema es que tenía demasiados. Todos juntos e incendiarios; explotaban a la primera oportunidad. Tenía toda una vasta ración de sentimientos arremolinados, de distintos tipos y colores que se iban propagando por cada fibra de su ser y se configuraban en una sola persona. La persona que venía ignorando desde hace un mes. La persona que seguía odiando. Porque lo seguía haciendo, ¿no?

Tal vez no.

Fue un viernes, luego de haberse quedado sin raciones de comida basura y tener que ir al supermercado a llenarse de productos para una semana, cuando pasó lo que venía retrasando muy conscientemente. El elevador se había averiado de nuevo, pero ahora colgaba un lindo cartel rosa para que nadie volviera a pasar lo que ellas. Anna tuvo que subir las escaleras con todas sus compras lo cual, de por sí, ya era un dolor en el culo. Entonces cuando rondaba el piso tres y aún faltaban cuatro más para poder morir en paz, supo que alguien venía bajando, así que antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y correr en una huida rápida y eficaz –haciendo alarde de su pateticidad-, Elsa Winter se encontró de frente a ella, apenas tres escalones más arriba. Ambas se quedaron completamente estáticas, muy probablemente pensando en que debieron prepararse más para ese encuentro. Quizás un ensayo frente al espejo hubiera servido para que sus lenguas no se quedaran completamente rígidas o sus gargantas no se sintieran secas; pero ahí, mirándose a los ojos como si hubieran visto a su futuro corriendo muy lejos de ellas, ninguna supo cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabían si debían decir "hola y adiós". ¿Alguien había escrito un manual acerca de cómo comportarse en una situación parecida?

Como siempre, fue Elsa quien rompió el silencio.

-Hola.

Anna se removió en su lugar y parpadeó, empezando a sentir que los brazos se le dormían gracias al peso de toda la compra que sostenía.

-¿Ho-hola a mí? ¡Oh! Hola –dijo rápidamente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas iban tornándose de un calor peculiar. La molestia, el miedo, la frustración y todos los malos sentimientos empezaron a evaporarse con sólo ver los azules ojos que la observaban como si una extraña felicidad surcara el pequeño estrechamiento en ellos.

Una de las bolsas de papel en donde guardaba unas latas amenazó con romperse, lo cual terminó con ella haciendo malabares para evitar que los productos se vinieran abajo y recorrieran tres pisos de distancia. Elsa casi saltó los tres escalones que las separaban y se apresuró a llegar a ella para ayudarla a sostener la bolsa. Su mano fría rozó la de Anna y ésta tuvo que tragarse un gruñido que había salido de la nada, de pronto siendo consciente que debería odiarla y no mirarla como si se tratara del ente más bello sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Puedo sola –encaró, ante el contacto que empezaba a quemarle.

-Estas cargando tres bolsas, Anna. Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a ser el príncipe de la brillante armadura? –se soltó del agarre de Elsa y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Sólo quiero… -Elsa se llevó la mano a la cara y se frotó las sienes con fuerza- ¿Quieres olvidarlo?

Anna paró enseguida, con los ojos abriéndose en toda su extensión. Oh, no, Elsa Winter no iba a hablar de eso en medio de una escalera, después de cuatro semanas tratando de olvidar los traumas. No, definitivamente no estaría hablando con ella, ni de eso ni de nada.

-¡No se te ocurra!

-¿Por qué? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

-¿Empezar? De qué carajo hablas, Elsa, nosotras nunca empezamos, ¿entendiste? ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? No será necesario. Jamás.

Anna la miró con los ojos inyectados en furia y una de las latas escapó por la abertura que se había hecho bajo la bolsa de papel. Elsa atrapó la lata con su pie cuando fue rodando hasta ella. Suspiró cansada e hizo una flexión para recoger el producto de Anna: eran piñas enlatadas.

-Mira, estas semanas…

-No…

-Déjame hablar, ¿quieres? No me interesa tu odio hacia mí, sólo quiero estar en paz sin que tengamos que asesinarnos cada vez que nos encontremos. Porque va a ocurrir, Anna, siempre. Y vas a tener que soportarme por dos años más en la universidad, y ve tú a saber cuántos años más en este lugar, así que acostúmbrate.

La mandíbula de Anna se tensó. Era ahora o nunca. Iban a aclarar esa mierda de situación y cada quien iría a su casa, se olvidarían del asunto y vivirían felices por un rato.

-Habla –dijo, aún estaba a la defensiva- tienes un minuto.

-Vaya, gracias, su alteza –Anna miró mordazmente a Elsa por su cometario pero no dijo nada-. Escucha, siento lo de tu cachorro, ¿está bien? Hice una estupidez muy grande, pero juro que no me di cuenta. He tenido problemas de la vista toda mi vida pero nunca me había sentido más culpable de conducir sin gafas hasta ese día. Desde entonces las uso cada vez que me subo al auto. Olaf me enseñó una lección. También me disculpo por comportarme como una maldita cuando intentábamos razonar lo del veterinario. Esa vez tenía muchas expectativas, Anna. Quería llevar a mi madre la sinfónica por su cumpleaños, pero no pude hacerlo y era por eso que… -Elsa volvió a suspirar- era por eso que me puse mal. Quería hacer algo bien después de ser una mediocre hija, pero sólo empeoré las cosas.

Anna desvió la mirada y arrugó la nariz, analizando lo que Elsa le decía. El enfado que tenía estaba convirtiéndose en una empatía poderosa que no quería aceptar.

-Fue mi culpa –Elsa continuó-. Admito mi culpa. Cuando saliste esa vez después de lo ocurrido, estaba tan asustada que sólo quería disculparme cientos de veces, pero luego empezaste a gritar y… Sentí que había asesinado a alguien. Anna… -Elsa rió- Estuviste a punto de romperme la nariz, obviamente me iba a defender al menos poniéndome a la defensiva.

Anna balbuceó algo inentendible y luego negó con la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a los ojos a Elsa.

-Yo… Mi padre me regaló a Olaf unas semanas antes de que falleciera. El cachorro era un recuerdo constante de él.

Elsa abrió la boca y miró anonadada a la pelirroja. Se sintió horriblemente culpable, aún más.

-Oh… Anna, lo siento tanto. No sabía, yo… dios, dios, hice que Olaf se fuera. ¡Soy una persona terrible!

Anna se mostró sorprendida ante el tono de Elsa.

-No pasa nada, creo. Está con mi madre. Lo puedo ver cada vez que quiera. Normalmente es cada semana. Su patita ha sanado completamente.

-Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, lo siento tanto. Yo no…

Ambas sonrieron de medio lado, pero con el ceño un tanto decaído. Había un silencio profundo, pero por primera vez, no era ese incómodo y agrio que se instauraba en ellas cada vez que estaban una al lado de la otra. Anna casi podía ver la neblina de malos entendidos disipándose, y no sabía si eso le debía o no preocupar.

-Supongo que es bueno aclarar las cosas. También lamento arruinado el cumpleaños de tu madre.

-Hemos hecho un día de campo y le he cocinado la cena. Y creo que le ha gustado más que tener que acompañarme.

Se quedaron un momento más ahí, sólo mirándose. Luego, con un flechazo de realidad, Anna volvió a borrarse la cara de idiota que tenía y se puso una fachada seria, subiendo un escalón para no estar tan cerca de la rubia. Recordó el verdadero problema ahí, pero Elsa no había hablado de nada de lo que había ocurrido en el elevador. Era como si deliberadamente lo estuviera ignorando y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

-Para que quede claro, sigo odiándote –dijo; y para su sorpresa, Elsa no borró esa sonrisita de su rostro.

-Puedo vivir con eso, supongo. Esto es tuyo –le extendió la lata de piñas en almíbar e inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia-. Nos vemos, Andersen.

Anna se había quedado sosteniendo la lata y mirando como Elsa bajaba las escaleras. Una sensación de ansiedad empezó a rondar su cuerpo.

-¡Elsa, espera! –gritó, mucho antes de que su cerebro estuviera pensando coherentemente-. Puedes… ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevar esto? –preguntó en un tono agudo, refiriéndose a las bolsas que peligraban en sus brazos- No llegarán a salvo a este paso.

Y era verdad, aún faltaban varios pisos y una de las bolsas ya estaba rota. Elsa, que había vuelto la espalda para mirarla, abrió la boca un poco sorprendida ante su pregunta, pero sólo asintió un par de veces antes de volver a subir los escalones y apresurar las manos para ayudar a Anna con su carga. Su pecho se infló un poco al sentirse capaz de ayudar a Andersen. Era algo que no se podía ver todos los días, quizás, en algún punto del día, se había quedado dormida y esto era sólo un sueño. De cualquier forma, ¿no tenía que llegar a una entrevista de trabajo? Bueno, sueño o no, dejó botada la entrevista y sonrió de forma eficiente cuando las manos de Anna rozaron con las de ella justo en el momento que se pasaban los artículos.

-No… No interrumpo nada, ¿o sí? Estabas bajando, recuérdame darte propina por esto –Anna anunció, un poco avergonzada cuando empezaron a subir.

-Nada importante. La propina empieza a ser efectiva en el octavo piso, estás en el siete así que estás libre de compromiso, pero puedes invitarme a una taza de chocolate caliente y me sentiré muy compensada.

Anna arrugó el ceño. ¿Elsa Winter estaba flirteando con ella? Y borrando todo aquello de la pizarra, ¿qué carajo estaba haciendo ella exactamente? Todo lo que pasara, sería totalmente su culpa, después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio metía a su archirrival de toda la vida en su habitación? ¡Podía esperar una estocada por la espalda! A veces lograba ser tan idiota.

Después de creer haberse quedado sin pulmones, al fin llegaron al séptimo piso. Anna inhalaba y exhalaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Elsa, por el contrario, parecía estar normal, a excepción de la capa fina de sudor que se había formado en su frente. Anna gruñó ante esto, ¿siempre tenía que parecer perfecta incluso en esos casos en los que ella no podía guardar ni un poco de compostura femenina? A veces creía que la naturaleza había hecho maravillas con el cuerpo de Elsa, y sólo había jugado sólo una mala pasada con una parte de su anatomía, pero luego recordaba lo que era capaz de hacer y las ideas se le borraban y su rostro se teñía del mismo color que su cabello. Era injusto. Todo era injusto.

Caminaron hasta el departamento de Andersen, quien abrió la puerta con rapidez y casi estuvo a punto de arrebatarle las cosas a Elsa, antes de recordar que le debía una taza de chocolate caliente a pesar de que ya no tenían frío gracias al ejercicio. ¿Quizás lo quería en otro momento? ¿Pero acaso se iba a permitir otro momento? Tener más momentos de debilidad la iban a llevar a la locura.

Elsa dio un paso al centro del departamento y miró a su alrededor. Todo lucía como Anna. Las pinturas colgando en las paredes pintadas de rosa con detalles verdes, el sofá con la mesita de café llena de revistas de modas y… ¿motocicletas? Bueno, siempre podía encontrar algo nuevo. También había una televisión y videojuegos. Era acogedor y cálido. Sobre todo cuando se percató de que la pequeña cocina empezaba a llenarse de olores que hacían que sus papilas gustativas se encendieran con alegría.

-Así… Espero que el chocolate no te dé un exceso de calor. Hemos subido un millón de escaleras –Anna habló desde la cocina, Elsa vio cómo se movía de aquí para ahí, buscando algo entre las alacenas-. Por cierto, no hay problema si dejas las compras en la mesa.

Elsa miró entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo todo. Caminó hacia Anna, que realmente no estaba muy lejos de ella, y dejó las compras en la mesa de la cocina.

-El clima está frío afuera. En un rato empezará a enfriar.

Anna siguió en lo suyo, ignorándola por completo. Y Elsa suspiró un poco cansada, ya no sabía qué hacer para agradarle. Quizás jamás lograría tener un poco de su atención, buena atención y no sólo las ganas de discutir en todo momento. Había estado tratando de no hablar acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido en su acalorado encuentro hace semanas, porque sabía que podía ser un tema demasiado sensible para su compañera, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, Elsa se sentía menos fuerte pues su garganta quería gritar y su cerebro pedía aclaraciones. "Sólo sexo", había dicho Anna. ¿Por qué no le bastaba con eso a ella? ¿Era posible que todo lo anterior hubiera servido simplemente para que la pelirroja la odiara más? Pero era imposible, pues en todos esos años Anna jamás la había invitado a algo que no fuera a salir de su vista. Ninguna había demostrado nada. Se odiaban. O eso creía hasta hace unos días. Y si bien Elsa había aplacado bastante bien sus sentimientos el último par de años gracias a que ambas se ignoraban, ahora que todo había chocado a la misma velocidad que un avión, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando todas las noches se despertaba temblando con la sensación de las manos de Anna Andersen recorriéndole todo el cuerpo? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando empezaba a buscar en la universidad todas esas sonrisas que nunca le había dedicado a ella? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando la veía entre tanta gente y la chica veía a todos pero jamás se detenía en ella?

¿Era posible sentirse patéticamente enamorada de alguien que la odiaba? Porque eso era, estaba totalmente colada por esa pelirroja y no había nada en ese mundo que pudiera borrar esos torpes sentimientos que empezaban a ser demasiado notorios. Era tan ridículo, que si Anna lo había notado ya, lo sabría en lo consiguiente porque Elsa no pensaba dar un paso atrás, así le costara ser arrojada por el séptimo piso hacia una muerte rápida y, posiblemente, con mucho dolor.

-Toma –Anna le extendió la taza de chocolate y se llevó la suya a los labios.

-Gracias –dijo en un susurro, saliendo de sus líos mentales. Probó el líquido caliente y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Era la cosa más deliciosa que había bebido-. Creo que estoy probando el cielo –dijo con una risita.

Anna se sonrojó, pero escondió sus mejillas llevándose de nuevo la taza a la boca.

-Soy una experta en hacer chocolate –dijo después de un rato, para luego dejar su espalda reposar en el lavamanos-. Lastimosamente creo que es lo único que sé hacer bien.

-¿Mala cocinera?

-La peor.

-Me encanta cocinar, puedo cocinarte pasta si… -Elsa cerró la boca- Uhm… claro, si quieres. Era sólo una tonta invitación.

Anna dejó su taza al lado de ella y su boca se convirtió en una línea recta. Elsa vio cada uno de sus movimientos y se preparó para lo que seguía. De pronto, estar parada no era la mejor opción ahora que sus rodillas empezaban a fallarle, no es como si tuviera otra opción, Anna nunca la había invitado a sentarse. Seguía siendo una intrusa, después de todo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –inquirió, no estaba segura a que se refería Anna.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-No sé de qué hablas.

Anna suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando guardar un poco de paciencia.

-¿Por qué me ayudas a subir las compras? ¿Por qué me pides chocolate? ¿Por qué quieres invitarme a comer? ¿Por qué…?

También dejó su taza, en la mesa. Anna estaba frente a ella con esos ojos que la derretían y con un claro síntoma de querer explicaciones, ¿acaso no era ella la que también las deseaba? ¿Por qué tenían que complicarse todo?

-Me pediste que te ayudara a subir las compras, Anna. No te negaste a invitarme y yo creí… creí que sería bueno invitarte a comer. Era algo casual.

-Deja de creer –Anna dijo malhumorada-. No quiero que creas nada, ¿entiendes? No puedes simplemente desaparecer cuatro semanas y después tratarme de ese modo. No lo acepto, Elsa. No quiero aceptar nada tuyo y juro que tú debes estar en esta misma posición porque…

-No desaparecí esas cuatro semanas… -Elsa se defendió, elevando un poco su tono de voz. ¡Era verdad!-. Me ignoraste todo este tiempo, Anna. Cada vez que corría hacia ti, tú sólo te esfumabas. Quería verte, dios, tenía tantas ganas de verte que la mitad de nuestros amigos creyeron que tenía una enfermedad mortal y ahora quería redimir mis culpas contigo.

Anna, que se había estado acercando a ella, levantó un dedo acusatorio y cerró los ojos.

-¡Estaba cabreada! Porque eres horrible. Y haces que me vuelva en esta difusa masa de emociones que se pelean una con otra.

-¿Y crees que soy un monstruo sin sentimientos, Anna? Desde que llegué a este edificio supe de ti, pero tu maldito perro se cruzó en nuestros caminos y terminamos odiándonos ridículamente, simplemente porque nadie quería aceptar que las dos somos unas idiotas ciegas que…

-¡Basta! No hagas que te odie más, Elsa Winter. Tengo muchas razones para hacerlo y no pienso…

-¿Me odias en serio?

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Elsa la sostuvo del brazo y sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que sus narices casi chocaban.

-Te detesto.

-Bien, pero tus acciones me confunden, y me confunden tanto que también hacen que me odie a mí misma porque me es imposible negar un momento más lo que siento por ti.

-Elsa…

-Tres años… -Elsa levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició su mejilla, una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios-. Simplemente ignorando todo porque era demasiado vergonzoso que los demás se dieran cuenta que estaba ridículamente enamo…

-¡No lo digas! –chilló ahora Anna, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Elsa se deslizaron por su cuello y su aliento chocó contra sus labios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues negándolo después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Anna, por un momento cohibida, cerró los ojos y le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad arrastrar los brazos hacia arriba para apartarla de un solo empujón. Sus dientes casi castañearon en la espera de lo que diría.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¡Por qué debería creerte! ¿Crees que simplemente correré hacia tus brazos cuando nuestro único encuentro cercano era para tener sexo? ¡Por favor, no soy una niña Elsa! Estuve un mes en ascuas porque creí que de un momento a otro esa horrible marca en la prueba de embarazo daría positivo y entonces mi mundo se volvería de cabeza porque, del alguna u otra forma, ibas a estar en él! Y huyo de eso, exactamente. Porque no aguanto ese horrible sentimiento que crece por todas partes y me hace sentir que sólo quiero volar y… No quiero pensar en ti, no quiero quererte ni de asomo. Estoy tan cansada de caer y confundirme tantas veces. Y eres tan confusa, casi aleatoria.

Elsa, que se había cruzado de brazos como una forma de autoprotección cuando creyó que Anna explotaría en cualquier momento, abrió la boca un par de veces ante la confesión. ¿Anna creyó que quedaría embarazada? Pero si la había tranquilizado diciéndole… Y luego había dejado cuando… ¡Y Anna decía que era ella la confusa y aleatoria!

-¿Desapareciste un mes porque creíste que, de alguna forma, ibas a tener un hijo mío? –Era de lo más hilarante.

Anna enrojeció profundamente.

-Sí, bueno, ¡eso esperas cuando tienes un pene sin protección dentro de ti!

Elsa abrió la boca ante las palabras sin vergüenza de Anna. La chica estaba furiosa. No lo pudo aguantar, rompió en una risa histérica, algo que a Anna no le pareció ni en lo más mínimo.

-¡Eres insoportable! –rugió Andersen, empezándola a empujar para que saliera de su cocina.

-¡Hey, Anna, lo siento, lo siento! –Trató de calmarse-. Cielos, ¡es tu culpa! ¡Eres tan bocazas a veces! ¡Anna! Por favor, perdón, es sólo que era hilarante.

-¡Hilarante mis narices!

-Pero te dije que eso era imposible –Elsa la tomó de los hombros y respiró, tratando de que Anna la imitara en su renovada tranquilidad-. Me han hecho muchos estudios, ¿ya? Al igual que… Muchos. Demasiados. Anna, ¿en serio crees que quería aprovecharme de ti ese día? Yo no iba a seguir, fuiste tú la que…

-¡Calla!

-Pero… Agh, como sea. A lo que voy… ¿En serio desapareciste por eso? –Anna iba a hablar pero Elsa negó, robándole la palabra-. Y una última cosa y luego, lo juro, te dejaré en paz y desapareceré de tu vista por siempre si esa es tu decisión... ¿Fue sólo sexo para ti? ¿Nada más? ¿Fui la única que sintió más que eso? ¿La única que ha pensado mil veces en ti?

Anna sólo quería salir disparada de ahí. ¿En serio tenía que responder algo como eso? Ya había quedado lo suficientemente en ridículo esos últimos minutos como para que Elsa siguiera torturándola de esa forma. Luego miró a los ojos de la chica y no supo qué decir, eran dos fuerzas muy poderosas chocando entre sí y, cualquier parte que ganara, traería consecuencias a la otra. Así que, ¿quién debería ganar? ¿Había sido sólo sexo para ella? Bueno, esas habían sido sus palabras textuales en el calor del momento; ¿pero era algo que realmente pensaba?

Iba a ser sincera. ¿Era lo menos que Elsa merecía, no? Se había casi declarado. Parecía tener muy claros sus sentimientos, que ahora que los podía analizar con más tranquilidad, la estaban asustando y emocionando a límites extremos. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, o quizá era algo que tenía que pasar después de tanto tiempo en espera. La siguiente vez que habló, su tono no sonó como el que Elsa conocía, ese tono agresivo y hosco que solía usar sólo con la rubia. Esta vez había sonado como Anna, la verdadera chica que se escondía tras ese muro de contención y que brillaba con el mundo, menos con Elsa Winter.

Elsa no pudo sentirse más enamorada.

-No quiero dañarte –dijo, bajando la cabeza. Elsa aún la sostenía de los hombros pero su agarre se había reducido hasta casi parecer un roce-. Ese día había bebido demasiado para mis estándares.

-Oh…

-No voy a negar que… Sentí cierta atracción hacia ti. Eres hermosa –en otro momento, Elsa se habría sonrojado, pero justo ahora sentía que su corazón se encogía y que en unos segundos tenía que empezar a recoger los pedazos rotos de su corazón-. Siempre me lo pareciste, y despedías este aire casi perfecto… Que me resultaba como un gran dolor en el trasero –Anna rió, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Elsa directamente a los ojos.

-Pero no sientes nada… -terminó la rubia.

-En verdad, yo no sé qué decir, me has dicho sólo cosas lindas hace un momento pero siento que es... Es como un raro sueño. Yo, nosotras, las reglas decían que teníamos que seguir odiándonos hasta el final de nuestros días, hasta llegar a ser unas ancianas que ya no recordaban el motivo del enfado. Y ahora estamos aquí diciéndonos cosas que en otro lugar y momento nos hubiera parecido un chiste muy malo. Lo siento, Elsa.

Anna lanzó su última estacada. Elsa dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Había perdido, ¿no? Bueno, realmente nunca había sido una ganadora.

-V-vale –dio un paso hacia atrás, escondiendo su rostro-. …Entiendo, no puedo forzarte a nada. Yo no sé lo que creí. Entonces… Supongo que es mejor que me vaya- dio media vuelta, la presión en su pecho se hacía constante. No eran esas ganas de llorar, ¿o sí? Porque sería el colmo. Nunca se había sentido así-. Yo… gracias por el chocolate. Gracias por… Por las aclaraciones. Las necesitaba para estar en paz.

Caminó hacia la puerta, sentía la mirada de Anna encima de ella. Iba a salir y olvidar a la pelirroja. Seguirían ignorándose el resto de sus vidas y fingirían que aquello jamás pasó. Ya no podían odiarse, pero el destino sólo era curioso y al parecer jamás quiso unirlas realmente.

-Elsa, aún no he terminado de hablar.

Anna seguía manteniendo ese tono de voz melodioso que a Elsa le encantaba, así que dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y la enfrentó con las pocas energías emocionales que le quedaban. Estaba rogando para que su semblante se viera firme aún. Anna le dedicó media sonrisa a la lejanía, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia la derecha como si de esa manera pudiera alcanzar un mejor ángulo de ella. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la pelirroja se había acercado tan rápido, que su cuerpo se tambaleó cuando sus brazos la envolvieron y los labios de Anna estuvieron cerca de su oreja.

-Nunca dije que no siento nada –dijo en un susurro-. Pero odiaba sentir ese algo, así que por eso he huido como una vil cobarde esas cuatro semanas.

El pecho de Elsa empezó a latir. Sus brazos, aún a los lados, casi revolotearon tratándose de aferrar a la cintura de Anna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no fue sólo sexo; pero podemos arreglar las cosas con un poco de eso –bromeó en serio Anna-. Siempre que quieras, claro.

Se despegó de ella y le lanzó una sonrisa que derritió a Elsa en su sitio e hizo que sus mejillas recuperaran su color.

-Oh… Eso es… ¿Es otra invitación?

-Al menos que quieras pasar a una cita convencional, luego el zoológico, quizá tres tazas de chocolate más, el cine y luego, algo más cómodo que un elevador y la oscuridad total.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?

-Pensé que tú lo hiciste conmigo hace rato –volvió a abrazarla, esta vez dándole un beso en la mejilla. Elsa se preguntó qué había pasado con la Anna que la quería asesinar hace un momento.

-Esto me confunde. No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte así.

-Podemos llegar a mi habitación ahora mismo y luego pensar en los informes y características de nuestra relación –Y ésta ya no era tan adorable, no cuando sus labios se movían con esa rapidez centelleante y ahora mordían el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Es políticamente correcto? -Elsa dejó escapar un jadeo.

-Lo nuestro es más que político.

-¿Y luego prometes aceptar mi pasta italiana?

-Y maratón de películas.

-Y chocolate.

-Y chocolate.

Aceptaron, por fin de acuerdo en algo.

Anna sonrió grandemente, sintiendo que no había vuelta atrás y, de cualquier forma, ¿quién quería un pasado cuando el futuro se hacía notablemente tentador? Tomó de las manos a Elsa y la llevó a su habitación que, literalmente, se encontraba muy cerca. A un paso. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y lo único que supo después fue que Elsa la estaba besando despacio, casi como si no estuviera segura de lo que ocurría. O como si aún temiera a la incertidumbre. De cualquier forma, Anna tuvo que suspirar mentalmente y llevar los pantalones en esa relación, al parecer Elsa no era del tipo "sólo hazlo" cuando las cosas empezaban a calentarse. Para su tranquilidad, ella sí. Elsa aún tenía que coger confianza. Aprovechó que la rubia se separó un momento para caminar a su cama y dejarse caer.

-¿Voy a tener que ir por ti? –Anna dijo al techo. Elsa parpadeó y negó, el sonrojo no desaparecía de sus mejillas.

-Sólo… Estoy un poco oxidada.

-¿Oxidada? –Anna rió, no le había parecido que la rubia estuviera nada oxidada.

-Yo… Creo que no es momento para hablar de mi fracaso en el amor –Elsa sonrió con vergüenza.

Anna se sostuvo con los codos y levantó la cabeza para verla desde su posición. La chica seguía de pie, a unos dos metros de ella. Había algo que no cuajaba en ese momento.

-Podemos… ¿Quieres…? Tal vez debamos empezar de otra forma –intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué? ¡N-no! Es decir… Yo de verdad quiero hacer esto, Anna; pero quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí simplemente porque me quiero acostar contigo y...

-Lo sé.

-… Porque… Espera, ¿lo sabes?

-Me lo dejaste muy claro. Fui yo la que inició esto. Creo que he sido yo la que siempre inicia esto, pero no tienes que seguirme siempre, Elsa. Puedo esperar, podemos esperar.

-Pero quiero seguirte… Siempre.

Anna la miró. Elsa le devolvió el gesto. Las dos se ahogaban en un vaso con agua. La pelirroja bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué no podía decir cosas lindas como Elsa? ¿Era tanta la costumbre de hablarla con ironía y odio?

-Tal vez debas irte.

El rostro de Elsa cambió drásticamente, el dolor se cristalizó en sus ojos. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

-Sólo… ¿sólo eso? ¿Quieres que me vaya y ya?

-No, no quiero que te vayas. Dije que tal vez tengas que hacerlo. Son demasiadas emociones por hoy.

-Si no quieres que me vaya no me iré. No quiero irme. ¡He estado corriendo tras de ti! Tan sólo quería que supieras que, independientemente de lo que ocurra o no, te quiero. Y sé que no sientes lo mismo, que quizá sólo te atraigo físicamente aunque, de verdad, no sé por qué, he estado toda mi vida escondiéndome porque soy una especie de fenómeno. Pero quiero quedarme, contigo. Aquí.

Elsa dio los pasos que hacían falta y, al contrario de lo que esperaba Anna, no se acostó a su lado, sino que se posicionó ahorcajadas de ella, aún con la vista fija en sus ojos. Anna sintió que la garganta se le secaba y un remolino de calor se enredaba en todo su vientre, ¿era posible que una persona la excitara tanto con una simple acción? Elsa ahuecó sus mejillas y acarició con lentitud desde sus pómulos hasta sus labios; había una sonrisa que se formaba en la rubia y Anna no podía sentirse más embelesada con la imagen. Los ojos de Elsa siempre le habían parecido los más brillantes y azules, siempre en constante cambio, pequeños remolinos de tormenta.

-Eres hermosa… -Elsa dijo-, perdona, siempre quise decírtelo, pero siempre parecías querer comerme con los ojos, no en el sentido bueno, pero de igual forma, nunca me molestó.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior y su ceño se relajó. Bueno, Elsa podía llegar a ser demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

-¿Tenías que escoger esta posición para decírmelo?

Elsa se acercó a ella e hizo rozar su nariz con la suya.

-No, pero era un buen comienzo.

Su boca se unió con la de Anna en un ávido beso. Sus labios se buscaban hambrientos y no tardó ni cinco segundos cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Si Andersen hubiera sabido que entre Elsa y ella había toda esa energía y química sexual, quizá hace mucho, mucho que habría intentado romper con el ridículo montaje de odio que se habían cargado por años.

La lengua de Elsa se sumergió en su boca una vez más, raspando con suavidad cerca de sus dientes y luego su paladar; sus manos que antes acariciaban sus mejillas descendieron para tocar otras partes de su cuerpo, y justo cuando la rubia empezó a amasar sus pechos, Anna se encontró con que estaba completamente encendida y sin punto de retorno. Las manos de Elsa parecían expertas en todos esos menesteres, pero estaban matándola con lo delicada que estaba siendo como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperla. Se separó un solo momento de sus labios.

-Ya sabes, puedes tocar, Elsa. No voy a romperme.

Elsa la miró con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban y se habían dilatado considerablemente. Era impresionante ver cómo es que cambiaba tanto cuando se encontraba excitada. Y, al parecer, Anna era experta logrando eso en ella.

-Quería ser gentil –argumentó, apretando un poco más las manos, justo encima de los pezones de Anna, para luego acercar su boca a la oreja de la pelirroja y besar justo abajo- Pero dime lo que te gusta y obedeceré en un santiamén.

Anna respiró profundamente, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de Elsa recorrer parte de su cuello.

-Sólo no me trates como si fuera nuestra primera vez –rió un poco- es decir, podemos dejar eso para San Valentín o algo así.

-¿Prefieres… duro y contra la pared? –Elsa bromeó, pero no evitó que la columna de Anna se erizara ante el tono de su voz ronca.

-Antes de ti, juro que era una santa.

Elsa se despegó de ella para verificar si estaba bromeando. Sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco. Anna tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, obviamente nada era verdad.

-Esa sonrisa hace que no te crea ni tu madre.

-¡Deshonor! ¡No eres capaz de creerme!

-Bueno, un elevador y los acontecimientos siguientes me hacen dudar.

Anna se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazó, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Elsa. Su cabeza terminó descansando en su pecho.

-Yo estaba a punto decir "creo que este no es el momento para hacerlo", porque creo que hemos parloteado demasiado. Pero justo en este momento en el que te abracé de la forma más cariñosa que tal vez hayas tenido de mí, me di cuenta que en realidad estás muy despierta.

Elsa, que estaba a punto de abrazarla también, se detuvo por completo y su sonrisa cándida se fue al drenaje. Otro sonrojo furioso y perdió la cuenta de las veces que había ocurrido en la última hora. Anna tenía un punto. Cuando la chica se había inclinado para abrazarla, por la forma en la que Elsa se encontraba sobre ella, el paquete que guardaba en la entrepierna fue muy notorio cuando el estómago de Anna chocó contra su cuerpo.

-Sí, bueno, no pude evitarlo, su majestad -informó, evitando dar la cara.

Anna levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mandíbula y luego otro cerca de su clavícula. Su rostro había cambiado a uno más serio. En realidad era imposible mantener todo ese juego por mucho tiempo cuando sentía a Elsa encima de ella. Si la rubia no hacía nada en ese instante, Anna se empezaría a frotar contra ella.

-Ven por mí… -susurró con suavidad.

Elsa deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y haló la parte inferior del sweater de Anna. Salió sin complicaciones y casi se llevó consigo la blusa. Anna sintió la frialdad golpear su estómago cuando todas las prendas habían salido y Elsa empezó a quitarle el sujetador, haciendo que sus dedos rozaran toda su espalda. Su respiración empezó a agitarse desde ahí. Las uñas de Elsa rastrillaron un momento después de desabrochar la prenda íntima, y sus labios se abrieron paso a su cuello. Anna levantó la cabeza para que Elsa pudiera seguir mordiendo y chupando a su antojo, los escalofríos recorrieron toda su columna y le dejaron la piel de gallina cada vez que la rubia hacía más presión. Sus manos viajaron como barcos a otros destinos, volvieron a encontrarse con sus senos y los redondearon. La boca de Elsa comenzó a descender, los dedos fueron reemplazados por sus dientes, y cuando Anna sintió la lengua de Elsa rodeando sus pezones, su espalda se arqueó y se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando cada vez que los dientes de la rubia se enterraban en su piel, sin llegar a lastimarla. Una de sus manos cogió con fuerza las sábanas blancas y la otra atrapó el cabello de Elsa, incitándola para que siguiera. En algún punto Elsa ya no se encontraba sentada encima de ella, pero sí estaba posicionada en el medio de sus piernas ahora abiertas.

-Elsa… -gimió-. No te detengas.

-No pienso hacerlo –respiró la rubia, empezando a quitarle los jeans-. Sólo déjame sacarte toda esta ropa.

Anna levantó las caderas y Elsa aprovechó para halar el pantalón y luego arrojarlo en alguna parte oscura de la habitación. Las piernas tonificadas de Anna quedaron al descubierto. Elsa se maravilló un rato con la imagen, en el elevador nada se había visto tan claro, todo fue tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo de obtener la vista de lo que ocurría. Sólo sintieron.

Acarició con una mano el muslo izquierdo de la pelirroja y sintió las vibraciones que emitía su cuerpo. Anna era hermosa. Anna, Anna, Anna y siempre Anna.

-¿Tienes frío? –Elsa preguntó, separando con la otra mano las piernas de la chica. Anna contuvo la respiración y trató de olvidar por un segundo todas las sensaciones deliciosas que las manos de Elsa podían causarle. Negó rotundamente. ¡Tenía todo menos frío!

Elsa asintió y siguió avanzando. Andersen era una especie de escultura griega que merecía ser tocada con la más devota pasión y el compromiso. Las uñas de Elsa se arrastraron por su vientre, pudo sentir las pequeñas contracciones que causaba. No sabía que Anna era tan sensible a cualquier toque.

Antes de inclinarse a besar el estómago de la chica, Elsa se quitó la chaqueta y la blusa, quedándose sólo con el sostén negro que se había puesto antes de salir de su departamento esa mañana. Los ojos de Anna no disimularon nada cuando se clavaron en el inicio de sus pechos y luego descendieron más abajo. Elsa no se podía ver más terriblemente sexy en ese momento.

-¿Buscas algo? –Elsa pidió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, estaba tratando de decidir entre todas las posibilidades.

-Sólo relájate –Se inclinó para besarla lentamente-. Tengo un trabajo pendiente.

-Ah, sí, ¿cuál? –dijo Anna, apenas cumpliendo con las palabras dentro del beso.

-Ya verás –anunció Elsa, y dicho esto se alejó de nuevo, como si planeara todo el juego en su cabeza. Anna estuvo a punto de reírse de la repentina felicidad de la rubia si no fuera porque sintió una onda de placer cubrir su vientre. Su garganta emitió un gritito de sorpresa.

-Joder, ¡Elsa! –espetó, y antes de poder decir algo más los dedos de sus pies se encresparon ante más oleadas.

Winter estaba jugando con ella, claro. Estaba palpando con su mano izquierda todo su sexo, haciendo presión sobre su clítoris. Anna no sabía que estaba tan húmeda hasta que la mano de Elsa empezó a resbalar con facilidad sobre su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos, el aire se fue deslizando poco a poco de ella. Sintió los besos húmedos de Elsa sobre su piel, primero en sus costillas, luego en estómago, mordiendo de vez en cuando y trazando círculos hasta llegar a su vientre. Su mano seguía moviéndose con firmeza, pero el ritmo variaba y la estaba dejando un poco fuera de sí. Anna gimió con fuerza y sus piernas se enrollaron en la espalda de Elsa cuando la boca de la chica surcó su centro y sus manos se trasladaron a sus caderas.

-Elsa, Elsa… -Suplicó, apretando de nuevo las sábanas, ¿qué podía hacer si no retorcerse?

Elsa abrió la boca y usó sus dientes para rastrillar en toda la extensión de la parte más sensible de Anna. Quería desnudarla ya, pero también quería escuchar cómo es que la pelirroja pedía por más. Las caderas de Anna se movieron instintivamente hacia adelante, Elsa usó su lengua para hacer presión cerca de su núcleo. Anna estaba caliente y húmeda. Tan húmeda. Y en la acción estaba quemando sus sentidos. Sin más dilación, Elsa se separó unos segundos de ella y le quitó la última prenda, Anna estaba totalmente denuda ahora. Y jadeante.

Sus labios se encontraron con el pequeño botón de placer de Anna. La pelirroja se retorció ante el contacto. No estaba mal cuando pensó que Elsa podría hacer maravillas con esa boca. ¡Y la lengua! La lengua que se movía como una serpiente.

-¡Ah! ¡Cristo!

Anna curvó la espalda. Elsa estaba abriendo sus pliegues, uno por uno y adentrándose en ella. Winter chasqueó la lengua y esparció sus fluidos, había encontrado algo que definitivamente le gustaba más que una caliente taza de chocolate. Probó un rato más, buscando con su lengua los puntos que volvían loca a la pelirroja. Succionó y chupó, y bajó descaradamente hasta su entrada, rondando todo el perímetro para luego volver a subir. Anna sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, la lengua de Elsa parecía no detenerse en ninguna parte, y cuando al fin lo hizo y atrapó con los labios su clítoris, algo muy profundo empezó a formarse como si se tratara de un torrente a punto de explotar.

-Más rápido, Elsa. ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Oprimió en el mismo lugar, y empezó a besarla, al igual que un beso francés con su boca. Su lengua se hundía y limpiaba toda su humedad, para luego llenarla de nuevo. Y como acto final, su dedo índice, que antes se encontraba deteniendo las caderas de Anna, ahora se encontró cerca de la entrada de la chica, su núcleo que goteaba incesantemente, y luego lo hundió despacio. Si era posible, Anna se retorció más y una de sus manos se lanzó al cabello de Elsa para hacer que su cabeza, su lengua, sus dedos o lo que sea, se hundiera más en ella.

Elsa empezó a penetrarla. Sentía perfectamente cómo las paredes de Anna empujaban y atrapaban al intruso. A penas fue consciente de lo excitada que estaba también, apenas fue consciente de lo mal que quería follar a Anna en ese momento. Su pene estaba completamente duro y erecto, totalmente listo para entrar en la pelirroja, y en su lugar sólo estaba apretándose dolorosamente contra sus pantalones que seguían en su sitio. Trató por todos los medios controlarse y se concentró sólo en Anna. En Anna repitiendo su nombre como una mantra. En Anna y su cavidad húmeda y apretada que pedía por más.

Un dedo y luego otro, moviéndose al compás y fuera de él, retorciéndose y buscando una parte rugosa, siempre palpando y chocando cada vez con más fuerza dentro. Su lengua se resbaló con más rapidez sobre su clítoris. Ambas jadeaban, la respiración de Elsa chocaba con el vientre de Anna. Un segundo, dos, y la pelirroja despegando la espalda completamente de la cama, el orgasmo llegando a ella en una explosión en cadena que siguió y siguió con espasmos que no paraban porque Elsa seguía jodiéndola tan profundo…

-¡Elsa! Ah, dios, cielos, ¡Elsa!

Elsa sonrió, levantando la cabeza de su sitio y empezando a subir hasta el rostro de Anna. Se relamió antes de poder hablar. Sabía a Anna, todo sabía a ella en ese momento. Sus dedos, sin embargo, seguían penetrando a la chica, volviéndose más erráticos y tardando más en salir.

-Haz traído contigo a todo el cielo, Anna. Pero no estoy segura si ellos estarían de acuerdo con esta escena.

-¡Oh, cállate! –murmuró la pelirroja, respirando entrecortadamente y bebiendo en grandes proporciones el poco oxígeno que sentía que llegaba a sus pulmones. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando Elsa besó su mandíbula y luego sus mejillas, para luego besarla en los labios.

-¿Ahora eres la única que puede gritar, gemir y hablar? Eso se llama abuso de poder, señorita Andersen.

-Eres la persona más horrible que conozco –Anna dijo, con los ojos casi cerrados.

-No te pareció eso hace sólo un momento…

-Abuso de poder, ya lo haz dicho…

Elsa asintió con humor y dejó que sus dedos dejaran por fin a Anna. Esperó a que la chica abriera los ojos por un momento para aprovechar y levantar una ceja seductoramente, luego llevarse a la boca los dos dedos que había usado dentro de ella. Lamió como si se tratara de una golosina.

-Esto es raro… -dijo más para sí misma Anna.

-¿Raro…? ¿Raro enfermo? –Elsa preguntó. Empezándola a besar de nuevo.

-Sí… No… -Elsa metió su lengua dentro de ella. Anna jadeó, realmente nunca había sentido su propio sabor. Y de alguna forma, combinado con los besos de Elsa, hacía que todo se encendiera de nuevo dentro de ella. Bueno, al menos la rubia lucía como si fuera capaz de aguantar mil horas más-. Nunca había hecho esto…

-Hay muchas cosas que no habías hecho, Anna. Soy un ente extraño –Elsa mordisqueó sus labios y besó sus comisuras.

-Me refiero a que… va a sonar horrible y sé que no es el momento porque… ¡Joder, Elsa! ¿En serio? –Las manos de la rubia empezaron a descender de nuevo-. A lo que iba, yo nunca…

-Tu nunca…

-Yo nunca había hecho nada parecido con nadie antes. No tengo mucha experiencia sexual, en serio.

Y ahí, por fin las manos de Elsa se detuvieron.

-Bueno, siempre hay un remedio para eso.

Anna levantó los brazos y los enredó en el cuello de Elsa, la acercó más a ella y besó despacio en sus labios. Sus piernas también se enredaron en las caderas de la chica, haciendo que su pelvis se uniera a la suya. Sintió el miembro de Elsa sobre ella, de nuevo, pero ahora estaba más que despierto y ella estaba desnuda. Elsa tragó saliva cuando Anna empezó una especie de danza seductora con sus caderas, y estas empezaron a moler lentamente con las de ella. La presión en sus pantalones ya era insoportable.

-¿Segundo round? –Anna preguntó, usando sólo una mano para palpar su pene, buscando todo el eje aún con el impedimento de la ropa.

-Segundo, tercero, cuarto y los que quieras –jadeó en sus labios.

Anna sonrió con autosuficiencia. Iba a ser un largo, largo día. Al menos ahora sabían tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Así, perdonen mis errores. Háganme saber si les gustó! Y qué es lo que desean a continuación.<p>

Entonces, ¿segundo round?

Siento que hablo demasiado, al menos espero que se diviertan leyendo.

XP


	5. Red 4: Rompiendo las reglas

Este será un capítulo relativamente corto, sin embargo es el que tiene más advertencias. Incesto, G! p, malas palabras e infidelidad. Puede que haya más, ya no recuerdo. También, obviamente, será un poco OC. Si odias todo esto con el alma, puedes empezar a retirarte.

Por ahí me preguntaron en un MP por qué hacía Gp Elsa y no Anna. Verán, creo que Elsa se me hace más apta para esto, es ridículo pero ahí está jaja. Recordemos que Anna siempre había querido príncipes azules y bla bla blo blo. Siempre se me hizo más girly que Elsa. ¿Ven? Es ridículo pero esa es mi idea y lo que me inspira.

N/A: probablemente no sea lo mejor que he escrito, pero también es mi primer capítulo en primera persona Díganme si les gusta o debo seguir escribiendo como antes. No, no solo escribiré g!p pero tampoco me han dicho lo contrario XP.

Frozen, según mis abogados, sigue sin ser mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Red N° 4<strong>

**Rompiendo las reglas**

Sus manos se metieron hábilmente por mi blusa y escalaron por todo mi abdomen, haciendo que soltara un suspiro cuando sus yemas tibias palparon hasta llegar a mi espalda. Los besos de Anna eran descuidados, al azar, y era como si algo extremadamente caliente los hubiera poseído. Buceaban por todo mi cuello, se arrastraban hasta mi clavícula y estaba de vuelta a mi oreja, en donde permanecía varios segundos en los que mordisqueaba mi lóbulo mientras jadeaba sin disimulo sobre mí. Me encantaba que lo hiciera. Esto era muy normal. Para nosotras al menos, porque realmente estábamos rompiendo un centenar de reglas en ese momento. Posiblemente cometíamos hasta muchos pecados mortales, pero en ese momento, cuando Anna seguía encima de mí en esa constante que habíamos seguido durante meses, poco o nada importaba la religión, sociedad o el universo entero.

Ocurría que sus manos empezaban a desabrocharme los pantalones y mi alarma de incendios mental se encendía tan ruidosamente dentro de mí, que todo terminaba tal y como había empezado. En un segundo.

-Anna, no…

Y ahí estaba ese bufido de molestia y éxtasis frustrado de Anna. Y ahí estaba yo, la hermana mayor pretendiendo tener un poco de moral después de haber practicado demasiados ejercicios bocales con ella los últimos minutos.

-Ya lo sé –Anna gruñe-. Es una tontería, ellos ni siquiera están.

Habla de nuestros padres que habían salido por la mañana. Anna y yo habíamos actuado como una familia normal hasta que después del medio día nos dimos cuenta que no regresarían temprano. No encerramos en nuestra habitación y empezamos con el juego de seducción de siempre. A pesar de todo, no podíamos permitirnos actuar más allá de una sesión de besos y caricias. No en casa.

-No dijeron cuándo regresarían. No quiero arriesgarnos a…

-Ya me sé de memoria todos los riesgos, Elsa- sus manos atrapan mis mejillas y me acarician con dulzura-. Lo sé desde que iniciamos con esto.

"Esto". Después de al menos un año, ninguna ha sabido identificar qué era el "esto". Anna tiene novio, un chico rubio bastante ingenuo que no tiene idea que mientras él le roba besos de piquito sin que lo vean mis padres, yo la follo en cada oportunidad. Pobre idiota. Pobre de mí, que no puedo estar con alguien porque Anna está en todas partes, a veces me pregunto si tiene idea de cuánto la quiero. Por el momento, necesito hablar, decirle algo inteligente que la hará levantarse de mis piernas para luego ignorarme todo el fin de semana, pero Anna ha estado tan rara hoy que me calla con un beso antes de poder conectar cualquier frase en mi cerebro. Termino por caer en su enredadera. Mis sentidos dicen que reaccionaré en cinco segundos; pero desde que Anna cepilla su lengua con mi labio inferior y sus piernas aprietan mis caderas con fuerza, sé que algo anda mal. Lo sé, y por un momento no sé qué carajo hacer porque estoy un poco nublada. Me falta el aire, y no sé si es la masa de calor que se cierne en la ciudad o nuestra temperatura ha descendido en picada por arte de magia, pero la ropa parece un horno personal que casi, casi, me pica por todo el cuerpo. Mi mayor problema, sin embargo, no es ese, sino lo que empieza a formarse en mi entrepierna y que reacciona con cada toque de mi pelirroja.

Abro la boca, intento separarme, pero todo movimiento sólo sirve para hundirme más. La lengua de Anna se desliza por mis dientes tan rápido que en un segundo está rozando mi paladar, atrayendo todo a su boca. Su respiración agitada choca con la mía, nos retorcemos como adolescentes llenos de deseo. Es casi absurdo. El beso se ha convertido en una guerra más acalorada de lo que jamás ha estado; y no sé por qué lo permito, pero hay una especie de maldición en mí que no me permite pensar coherentemente. Su lengua busca la mía, y todo es terriblemente caliente y húmedo. Aún puedo saborear el chocolate de hace un rato y el vino que le robamos a papá.

Me desespero. Sé que el viento tibio del verano está chocando con las ventanas. Que la televisión encendida que disimula nuestros jadeos apenas es un murmullo sin encanto ahora. Sé que estamos solas, lo estaremos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más y no sé si aprovechar esto o salir de todo y arrojarme agua muy fría. Exploto. Estoy quemándome. Lo sé, y Anna lo sabe; y no sé qué es lo que me da más vergüenza en ese instante. Intento separarme, de nuevo. Soy el ser razonable después de todo. Mi boca se despega de la suya y por instante nos miramos a los ojos. No veo los ojos turquesa de Anna, en su lugar veo dos manantiales muy oscuros y dilatados que empiezan a absorberme. Son casi grises, me buscan. Yo la busco.

Sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello con instinto de posesión, estoy temblando ante su toque. Entonces se acerca a mí mientras se lame los labios tan lentamente con esa lengua rosada, que estoy hipnotizada mucho antes de que llegue a mi oído izquierdo.

-Elsa- dice-. Oh, Elsa…

Me tenso al escuchar el gemido proveniente de la garganta de Anna. No puedo creer que esta chica pueda cambiar tanto su voz, ¿sabe del poder que ejerce en mí?

-Anna… -digo, en un intento en vano de traerme de vuelta.

-¿Puedes sentirme?

Mi cerebro se hace papilla. Y algunas neuronas funcionan apenas cuando siento, por supuesto que siento, el centro de Anna posicionarse de tal manera que está encima de mi miembro. La ropa nos cubre, pero siento como si todo estuviera enardecido y nada existiera entre nosotras. Lanzo un gritito ahogado cuando Anna empieza a moler sus caderas encima de mí. Despacio, tan despacio que siento que duele. Mi ropa hace fricción con mi pene, y el peso de Anna arrastrándose por toda la base me está volviendo loca, loca, loca. Lo tengo tan duro que creo que en cualquier momento voy a romper los pantaloncillos, aunque sé que eso es imposible.

-Elsa… Joder…

-Anna, Anna para…

Claro, "para", pero en realidad soy yo la que la tengo sujeta de la cadera ahora, obligándola a hundirse más en mí. Y esto es tan jodidamente irreal y excitante, que he tirado mi cordura en alguna parte y ahora el que piensa ya no es mi cabeza.

-No pares, no pares… -Anna repite sin mirarme. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su espalda se ha curvado hacia atrás. Puedo ver su cuello y los hilos de cabello que adornan sus hombros desnudos. La blusa que traía se ha caído un poco-. Quiero que me jodas. Elsa…

Ya no soy yo. Soy ese ente que Anna quiera en esos momentos. Como un león enjaulado saltando sobre su agresor, me inclino hacia al frente y atrapo su cuello con mis dientes. Anna grita de placer y sigue haciendo esos movimientos pélvicos que chocan contra mí. Mi lengua se retuerce en su yugular, siento sus manos hundirse en mi cabello e incitándome a seguir. Siento mi respiración pesada, casi puedo escuchar el golpeteo del corazón de Anna. Mis manos se cuelan por su blusa y acarician su espalda hasta sus glúteos, no está usando nada de ropa interior. La acerco más a mí y empiezo a seguir sus mismos movimientos.

-Anna… -digo, mi voz áspera sobre su cuello-… Anna. -repito, y me separo un momento.

Me mira, no hemos detenido sólo un instante. Puedo ver una fina capa de sudor que se empieza a formar en su frente y que hace que un poco de su flequillo se humedezca. La blusa le queda grande, nunca la usa más que para dormir.

-¿Vas a parar? -Está seria-. ¿Vas a detenerte, Elsa? -Voy a contestar que no, pero apenas me da tiempo porque siento cuando la pelirroja se mueve un poco y empieza a desabrochar mis pantalones. Sus labios se pegan de nuevo a mi oreja, suelta un poco de aire tibio antes de hablar-. Te extraño, te extraño tanto-. Mi pene está fuera, suelto un jadeo que suena más alto de lo que necesario. Sus mano lo atrapa y empieza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo-. Extraño tenerte dentro de mí -gime-. Fóllame, Elsa.

Anna chilla de repente cuando tiro de ella más cerca y atrapo su boca con mis labios. Mi lengua entra en ella y danza obscenamente con su lengua húmeda. Ella sigue haciendo esos movimientos con mi pene, deteniéndose especialmente en la punta, en donde deja que su pulgar juegue por un rato con el líquido preseminal que empieza a salir. Gimo y me retuerzo un poco, quiero que pare y al mismo tiempo quiero que siga, que no se detenga. Mi polla está ya muy dura y estoy segura que Anna puede empezar a sentir las venas entre las yemas de sus dedos y el calor que empieza a emanar. Está yendo lento, tan lento que enseguida sé que me está fastidiando. Y realmente, en estos instantes, no estoy para eso.

-Quítate la ropa –le exijo entre jadeos. Nuestros labios están rojos e hinchados. Anna asiente sin protestar y en cinco segundos se ha quitado la blusa.

Mis ojos no se apartan de sus rosados pezones. Están completamente erectos. Acerco el rostro a ellos y puedo ver la piel de gallina que los cubre. Mi pelirroja lanza un suspiro cuando lamo justo en el medio y empiezo a dejar besos al azar hasta ellos. Entonces palpo con una mano el pecho libre y le doy masajes, mientras mis dientes cubren el otro y empiezan a succionar, soltándolos con un "plop" que resuena en la pieza. Anna vuelve a su trabajo con mi polla mientras se balancea lentamente hacia atrás y adelante. Sus suspiros se hacen más erráticos.

Puedo sentir en mi lengua el sabor salado de su sudor cuando subo a besar su cuello, mis dientes se clavan suavemente y cuando succiono, Anna engancha más fuertemente sus piernas en mis caderas.

-Por favor, por favor, Elsa, ahora… Te necesito…

Sonrío, aun disfrutando de la sensación de su piel contra mi lengua y labios.

-Tengo que quitarme todo esto- le digo.

Se separa de mí, me desnudo en poco tiempo, pero siento su mirada que no se aparta de mi cuerpo. Sé que le gusta lo que ve cuando se muerde los labios y sus ojos me ven con esa densidad tan profunda que hacen que tiemble en mi sitio. La ayudo a quitarse la última prenda de ropa para que vuelva colocarse en la misma posición de antes. Anna guarda la respiración cuando siente la punta de mi pene sobre su entrada, sabe lo que sigue.

-Estás muy mojada –le dijo con una sonrisita. Ella sigue esperando, sus ojos dilatados y sus manos oprimiendo mis hombros me dicen que ha empezado a desesperarse—. Vamos a ver qué tan bien cabalgas.

Entonces empiezo a introducir todo el eje mi miembro dentro de su cavidad. Poco a poco, hasta que Anna tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejar escapar en suspiros entrecortados el aire.

-Mierda –maldice-. Despacio… Elsa…

Sus pliegues se abren. La cabeza de mi pene abre sus labios, separándolos. Su humedad se combina con la mía y puedo sentir sus paredes apretándome tan jodida y perfectamente que mis respiraciones erráticas y mi autocontrol empiezan a fallar.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí!

-Muévete, Anna. Vamos cariño. Pon el ritmo.

Anna sigue con los ojos apretados. Levanta las caderas un poco y lentamente vuelve a bajar unas pocas veces, lo suficiente como para que sus gemidos empiecen a ser más altos y su boca se abra para buscar oxígeno. Mis manos se ajustan a su trasero y aprietan. Mis ojos bajan y se encuentran con su coño tragando toda mi polla. Aún recuerdo de nuestras primeras experiencias y su primera queja cuando insistió en que era imposible en que "eso" podría caber dentro de ella. Supongo que ya había olvidado eso desde la segunda vez cuando pidió que la jodiera con fuerza.

-Más… -Anna incita y al instante abre sus ojos—. Más, Elsa.

Y cuando dice eso, es ella quien me está follando ahora. Más duro y rápido. Siento que todo quema, mi cuerpo tiembla por completo y lo único que puedo hacer es esconderme en su hombro y morder su piel cada vez que mi polla golpea dentro de ella. Todo da vueltas. Apenas puedo coger un poco de oxígeno antes de que la punta choque contra la pared frontal de la vagina de Anna. El ruido de nuestros jugos mezclados empieza a ser muy notorio y sé que más tarde seré yo la que esté lavando todo el desastre.

-¡Elsa! Elsa, joder, sigue…

Un jadeo casi animal sale de mi garganta. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por controlarme hasta que Anna se venga primero, pero ella siempre hacer que mi límite se rompa muy rápido. Había que ser todo una experta para poder aguantar todas las sesiones que Anna jugaba.

Su humedad se resbala fuera de ella, me sostengo con más firmeza de sus glúteos y Anna de mis hombros. Sus uñas se clavan fuertemente en mí. Estamos sudando y nuestros cuerpos están tensos en la búsqueda de la liberación. Cuando Anna se detiene, aprovecho para apoyar mi espalda en la madera de la cama para ser yo ahora la que empiece con varias embestidas. Los músculos de Anna se enganchan de toda la extensión de mi rígido miembro, siento que palpita dentro de ella. Cierro los ojos, una gota de sudor cae por mi sien derecha y mi concentración se ha puesto en sentir y no pensar. No puedo hacerlo. Hay una bola de retención en mis pulmones y mientras más me hundo y salgo de Anna, mi polla se endurece así como sus paredes aprietan dentro. Los movimientos empiezan a ser más erráticos, pero se compensan cuando lo hago más duro. Anna ha empezado a dar grititos ahogados en mi cuello.

-Elsa… Oh, Elsa… Estás tan dentro. Sigue, por favor, sigue. ¡Ah! Sí, ahí…

Las paredes aterciopeladas de Anna me reciben. La carne suave y el punto exacto en donde Anna se retuerce y se vuelve loca. Anna volvió a rebotar con el vigor de antes, las dos ahora en una danza sexual en la que nuestros jadeos se mezclan y nos apretamos la una con la otra. Anna chilla de placer cuando cambio apenas el ángulo y empujo sus caderas para adentrarme más en ella.

-Elsa… Elsa, amor, ya estoy por llegar. ¡No pares!

Me trago el cansancio que se sienten en mis muslos tensos y aumento el ritmo. Mi polla se estremece y también siento que voy a llegar en ese momento. Anna grita y sus dedos se enredan con desesperación en mi cabello. Empujo con más ganas, sus paredes empiezan a contraerse y hacen que el placer empiece a salir a caudales en jadeos y gemidos que ya ni siquiera se esfuerzan en disimularse. Las piernas de Anna tiemblan cuando lanza un último grito de éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo en el que me vengo dentro de ella con un chorro de semen caliente que es atrapado dentro de ella y se va arrastrando hacia afuera con las embestidas que siguen llegando lentamente.

-¡Joder! -Anna jadea. Está temblando igual que yo, que sigo con pequeños espasmos mientras aún siento que mi polla se libera.

-Anna… -apenas digo, no puedo hablar.

-Mmmm –Anna murmura en mi cuello. Se balancea suavemente mientras aún estoy dentro de ella. Su boca se pasea, dando besos en mi hombro-. No te muevas.

-Tenemos que limpiarnos –le digo. No tengo energía.

-Sí… -dice con pocas ganas. Se separa un poco, sólo para mirarme a los ojos y dedicarme esa sonrisita de satisfacción como cada vez que hacemos el amor-. Hey…

-Hey…

-Sólo para que sepas… Siempre vas a ser la única.

No es el momento para hablar de eso. Pero una parte de mí se descongela. Levanto una mano y le quito el flequillo que se la ha pegado a la frente. Sus ojos me siguen mirando con esa luz especial y el tono verde-azulado está regresando a la normalidad; si fuera una transformación, Anna sería la mejor.

-Eres la única –le digo con un tono que sale más triste de lo que planeo.

Me recuesto en su pecho. Aún late con fuerza.

Ojalá pudiera mantenerme así toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>gracias por todos los reviews y las re-lecturas. Me inspiran, no dejen de comentar. Lamento si este tiene muchas faltas y esas cosas, tengo una gripe del demonio que hace que esté escribiendo muy al azar y con la cabeza dando vueltas. espero al menos que lo hayan disfrutado un poco como a los demás capítulos.<p> 


End file.
